<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whatever It Takes by Kalquinn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535252">Whatever It Takes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalquinn/pseuds/Kalquinn'>Kalquinn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Get Back in Your Arms Alive [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alternate universe-Undertale, Fellswap - Fandom, Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collars, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/M, I'll update these as needed, Master/Pet, Multi, Polyamory, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Spicy times, dark themes, no happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalquinn/pseuds/Kalquinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The legends were true. You find yourself in a strange place, bound and blindfolded.</p><p>Since when were human sacrifices still a thing?!</p><p>Updates on Fridays</p><p>(Personal take on Mutt/Rus and Black because I couldn't decide which design to go with &gt;&gt;)</p><p>I've decided to go with Rus and Sable as their names :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Get Back in Your Arms Alive [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pull Me Like a Ripcord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will try to keep all TWs necessary at the end notes, with a heads up here :) (This is your friendly heads up to go check them)</p><p>Come say hi! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kalquinn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You thought it was a hoax this whole time, that it really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> just a mob running rampant in the city of Ebbott. Gods, would you give anything to be in the hands of a mob boss right about now. Instead, you found yourself blindfolded and bound in what you thought may be an </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual dungeon. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You heard the air shift as what sounded like a mass shuffling of footsteps came toward you from what was, based on the echo, the entrance to this gods-awful chamber. You focused on breathing around the damp cloth in your mouth. In-out, in-out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nearly choked out a sob when the blindfold was ripped harshly from your head and the robed figure beside you began to speak in a booming voice. You couldn't see more than his chin from beneath his hood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are gathered here today," you thought briefly of a priest, "to appease our Saviour with an offering!" Many cheers rose around you, which prompted you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> take in your surroundings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't a dungeon, but you kind of wished it was. It was a large cave that had torches lining the walls, and situated in a crescent before you stood the owners of those cheers--a daunting amount of hooded, robed figures. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Earth calls from within for sustenance! So let us provide for our Mother!" More cheers. A flame burst before you, causing your gaze to flick down into a gaping, flame encrusted hole. Your feet could nearly dangle over the edge in your position on the floor, the fire hot against your skin. The group began to chant in a foreign language, and you fleetingly think of the stereotypicality of the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chanting begins to escalate and coalesce as you're grabbed by your arms that had been tied behind you. The man beside you uses the leverage of his grip on you to raise you to your knees and tip you over the edge. You scream through your gag as the fire licks at your scarcely clothed body and you begin to fall. You fall for a long enough time that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> lose the light coming from the hole above. The impact isn't as bad as you thought it would be, considering the assumed distance of the fall--make no mistake, though, the fall still knocks the wind out of you when you land on your side. You feel pain spider down your left leg and arm, and you think you've broken some ribs too. You lie there a while, only able to cry softly as you work on pushing the wet gag from your mouth. It was a bandana tied crudely around your head, but with enough fandangling you were able to spit out the offending material… just in time to scream when a stuffed dog? Cat? Scurried out in front of you with a squeaky, “Hoi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It (she?) desperately attempted to quiet you, causing you to choke back your vocalisations. The strange stuffie spoke again, in hushed tones. "You have'ta be super quiet down here, friend! Let me help you with those knots." The cat-dog toddles around behind you while you do your best to groan in pain quietly. You think it comes out as a pathetic whining sound that grows in volume when your limbs are moved slightly. The little stuffie must have somehow undone your restraints before popping up in front of you again. You gasp in surprise, then groan in pain once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name Temmie! I'm going to help… why aren't you moving?" She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pain." You hiss simply. Somehow, you're able to draw yourself into a partially seated position. You think you've broken your hip and dislocated your shoulder. At least those ribs don't seem to be piercing anything, though. You cradle your arm against your body and you take note of the flowerbeds you landed in. The dirt seems to have quite a bit of give, and the flowers are quite large--perhaps they broke your fall a touch? You turn your attention back to the toy, Temmie, as she (you've decided) calls herself, when she speaks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"Any who, I want to help you with the underground!" Are you in a messed up kind of Alice in Wonderland or something? "Because everything is so scary down here,</span> <span>and you got a lot to learn.”</span> <span>Temmie’s two sets of ears wiggle beneath her grey hair. The small creature sits down before you, allowing you to take in her appearance.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fur is white, and she’s sporting a purple sweater with black stripes. She seems to have feline-esque ears poking out of the top of her hair and dog-like ones flopping out on either side of her head. “A lot of monsters down here will try to FIGHT you when they see you,” she explains. “If you want to survive, you gotta fight back.” She seems to concentrate, only opening her eyes when white flakes appear in the air between you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Each monster has their own “bullets,” mine are Temmie flakes!” They float downward and fizzle against the ground. “If you aren’t careful, they will hurt a lot, and your Health Points will drop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Health… points?” You furrow your brow. “Like… like a video game?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Temmie doesn’t know what that is.” She says, before chugging on. “Trust Temmie, you don’t want to get hit. You have to hit them before they get you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if I don’t fight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My child," a quiet, foreboding voice calls to the darkness surrounding you. You don't respond. "Child, answer when I call out for you." The masculine voice continues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Temmie freezes at the new voice before standing up and pouncing </span>
  <em>
    <span>into</span>
  </em>
  <span> the ground like a fox out mousing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You finally respond with a near silent "hello" that you weren't sure the voice heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There you are." He calls, and suddenly, a quite large paw is engulfing your still raised arm and raising you into the air, causing you to look into the red eyes of an enormous humanoid goat. "Aw, you poor thing, the fall broke you." He says curtly, like he's made up his mind. As you look him over, you note that he has charcoal fur and a thick blonde beard to match the golden locks that flow between his massive horns. He’s wearing a hooded robe, almost like the humans that just dropped you down here; it's a deep purple affair clasped at his throat with a heavy gold ring and bears some sort of triforce symbol that's cut through with wings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This monster carries you through what he calls the “ruins” by your good arm. You distantly wonder how he has the stamina to keep you held aloft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It isn't long before you reach his home. He marches into one of the closed doors and sets you down onto a bed more gingerly than you believed he could. You still exclaim in pain whenever you were shifted around, though. "I am going to heal you." Your confusion must have been plain on your face since he elaborated, "monsters also have magic, and I happen to know some rather advanced healing magic."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The corners of your mouth twitch upward and you give him a small nod. It seems to be answer enough, as a green sheen takes over his hands (paws?) And he starts at your leg. The process doesn't feel as nice as you hoped it would, instead you could feel every shift and placement your bones made to accommodate the healing process. You were surprised that you didn't pass out a single time in the entire session, even though you were screaming at the top of your lungs for the particularly broken pieces of you. You had both broken a sweat in the process, but you knew you were worse off than the furry monster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now," he said breathlessly, standing and making his way to the door. "I will be making some tea in the kitchen. Go wash up and change." He continues, "You shall find spare clothing in the dresser, though I believe some garments may be too large for you." He smiles in a way you hope is supposed to be sweet before sweeping out of the room, leaving you alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You thought back to what the crazy cult people were saying. They said that the Earth was calling for sustenance--is it possible they knew of the monsters? You know all of the horror stories on monsters eating people (namely children), and you desperately hoped your case was different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were hesitant to test your freshly healed body, but eventually decided to venture over to the aforementioned dresser. Your stiff adventure rewards you with an eclectic mix of striped sweaters. You don't notice any type of pants in the dresser. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Great.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, you peek your head out into the hallway and upon finding it empty, venture further down the hall until you find the bathroom. You enter and hastily lock the door behind you before allowing yourself to release the breath you hadn't realised you were holding. You make quick work of setting aside your new found sweater and turning the shower on. It's now that you get to take stock of all the damage in the mirror--your hair is fantastically matted into the bandana resting haphazardly around your neck, the tank top you are wearing is full of small holes, burnt across the torso and could maybe pass as "grungy" and not "a cult just kidnapped me and threw me down a gaping hole" torn, your pants are frayed and littered with so many holes and burns you aren't even sure they classify as "pants" anymore. You take a closer look at your reflection and take note that while your internal injuries had been healed, you still had nasty bruising, blisters and residual swelling down your left side from the fall. No wonder why you felt so stiff still. With a heavy sigh, you start working away the bandana from your locks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beginnings of fog start to cling to the mirror, so you undress and hop right into the nice hot water once your task is complete.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes a little mental battling to lure yourself out of the water's comfort, but remembering the rather imposing goat monster has you hopping out pretty quick. You take a spare towel from the wall, dry off, and slip into the oversized sweater. The garment reaches just above the knee and your fingertips </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> peep out from the sleeves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least this means I can get away with no pants,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you think and shrug. You comb your fingers through your hair and you're pretty sure you rip more out than you manage to detangle. Then, after a brief debate, you pick up the sad, tattered rag that was once your pants and rip the lower, more torn, legs off of them. There. Now you have shorts. You're looking down at the salvaged piece of clothing when you shrug again, going to the sink to clean your garments as quickly as possible. You're going to need your clothes clean when you leave this place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your garments are hanging in the shower, your used towel is on the wall and your tattered pant remains are bound up with the bandana from earlier. You nod to yourself before walking back into the room you were healed in and depositing the small bundle on top of the mattress. With that task done, you warily travel into the main area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, there you are," the monster greets you from the dining room. You quickly register your surroundings and all doors in the open space. "Come, sit, I've just finished brewing tea. Have some." You're sure he means well, but you just couldn't shake the bad feeling that's sitting heavy in your gut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You give him your best smile and walk toward the table to take a seat--he's already pouring you a mug. "Thank you." Blinking at the oversized mug placed in front of you, you realise, "I am so, so sorry, but I haven't had the sense to ask your name and you've been so helpful already. I'm (y/n)." You feel the corners of your mouth twitch upward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yes, my apologies. And we had traveled for so long before arriving, I should have introduced myself. I am Asgore." He extends his paw across the table and you find yourself all but kneeling in your chair for the formality. You try not to react to the fact that the action engulfs near half of your forearm. Fortunately for you, it doesn't take long for the two of you to fall into a comfortable lull of conversation and silence. You find that he was once a king down here, that there's a ton more monsters of different shapes and sizes just like him. He tells you of the barrier and how his wife has killed every human to fall, how he has tried to reclaim his throne, to no avail. He tells you how the cult above had been sacrificing humans every 25 years, dating all the way back to the monster/human war.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Asgore, that tea was amazing. Thank you." This time, the smile isn't as forced. "Please let me help you clean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, child no, I insist. Let me. You need your rest. Go, lay down." His tone is final, and you can't find it in yourself to argue. You needed to figure out your next step anyways. You murmur a thanks and wish him a good night before retreating back to what you've deemed “your” room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You collapse onto the bed and close your eyes. It's time to get your bearings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span> to land you here? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Think, (y/n), think.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You recall running out for a couple odd and ends in the afternoon and staying out a little later than intended. You had gone to the park for a run and then you were… in a cave. As an occult offering. Now you're far, far underground in a land full of monsters and no palpable way out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You slip silently from your room and into the bathroom. The clothes you hung were only damp now, so you decided to take them back with you. You knew you couldn't stay here and you knew there had to be more than just "the ruins." As you're thinking, you drape your garments over the back of the desk chair. There weren't a whole lot of options as far as doors went inside this house, but then again, you haven't been downstairs yet. You recall the banister and stairs from your brief visit in the common area earlier--you decide to start there. For now, you'll take Asgore up on that offer of rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least you would have, if your instincts weren't screaming at you that there was something wrong. That settles it, you aren't getting any rest just yet. Instead, you decide you'll stick it out until Asgore falls asleep. Then you'll go downstairs, take a gander and if there </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>a way out, you'll take the ruins. But until then, you wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You end up waiting for Asgore to go to sleep long enough that your clothes are nearly bone dry when he finally does retire to his room. You're quiet when you put your undergarments on and use the bandana as a makeshift bag for your tank, shorts and scrap fabric. Who knows what you'll need for your trip? You tie off the bandana and wait for about 30 minutes before quietly sliding out of your room. If there's anything you're good at, it's sneaking around. You're tucked against the wall, eyes skimming your surroundings while simultaneously mapping your every step. You quietly thank the Gods that your shoes are still intact, held aloft with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>bag</span>
  </em>
  <span>-dana in your right hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before you know it, your bare feet hit cold stone, marking the end of your descent. You take a deep breath and continue your silent walk down the large stone hall--okay this</span>
  <em>
    <span> had to</span>
  </em>
  <span> lead to a dungeon or something right?? You push the thought aside and glance behind yourself, remembering to breathe steadily. You're still in the clear. Good. You see a turn ahead and when you get closer you see a massive french door made of, you guessed it, stone. There's a coat of arms carved intricately into it, but you don't take the time to fully take it in because you hear a scuffle behind you. You're suddenly shoving your feet into your shoes with your makeshift bag hanging between your teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Human?" Shit. You stoop to pull the laces taught and stuff them inside their respective shoe. "Is that you?" The footsteps are quicker, getting closer, thundering like a stampede. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where are you </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>going?</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Suddenly you're terrified and shoving the gigantic door open with more force than you thought yourself capable of exerting. You don't register the cold nip at your bare legs because the adrenaline is pushing you to get away from that door. You watch it close upon Asgore's angry snout, and wonder why he doesn't burst forth and give chase. Once you find yourself relatively safe, you take a look around and shudder. You're in the snow. Underground. In a forest. A very dilapidated forest. Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>pine trees?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You inhale and even catch the smell of pine. You see that there's a path and cautiously opt to follow it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You feel the hairs rise on the back of your neck and you can't tell if it's the cold, or if it's the fact that you feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>watched</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You tuck your hands into your small bundle of clothes and ignore the stinging of your legs when you hear a branch crack to your left. You don't miss a beat, lunging into the forest to your right. You're a few trees and bushes away from the path before you stop and squat, looking at where you just were. You try to swallow down the lump in your throat when you see a dark figure in the trees across from you. It's gotta be at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> six or seven feet tall, and judging by the silhouette, it's humanoid and wearing a long, heavy coat. You clamp your hand over your mouth when you blink and it's just </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where did it go??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You brace yourself to run in your squatted position, and hope that the action doesn't give you away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You catch a flash of black in your peripheral when you feel hot breath against your neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Boo." That's one deep voice, one that resonates in your chest. One that makes your blood run cold and adrenaline course through you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You don't give yourself time to so much as peep before you're taking off, deeper and deeper yet into the forest. You inwardly thank whichever forces that lead you to do cross country and free running since you were young. You're blitzing this way and that, and upon finding that these near bare trees were strong enough to bear your weight, you were using them to your advantage and lengthening your strides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter the tricks you played and how much you attempted to switch up your patterns to befuddle your opponent, they seemed to always be right in your peripheral or you're nearly running into them. You're starting to run out of steam and beginning to wonder how much longer you can keep this up. Your breathing sounds too loud and your heart is throbbing in your skull, but you push. You push, run, serpentine, dodge, slide, juke, jump, climb but to no avail. They're getting closer to catching you. They're chuckling darkly around you and it seems to echo off of nothing. There's a brush of fabric against your ankle. You gulp in air desperately, fighting your waning adrenaline and pleading with your body to keep going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chuckle in your ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sharp hand grazing your thigh. You think it may have cut you and you hiss in pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your vision begins to tunnel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You're going to be caught all over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something nearly catches you by the scruff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You taste blood in your throat when you breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large, sharp, stark white hand traps your wrist as your vision blurs. The last thing you remember is collapsing and the smell of sweet smoke and chalk.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which you take a tour</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:) Let's hang :) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kalquinn</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That's all you can think about as you regain consciousness. You're curled on your side, your body is vibrating beyond your control and your tongue feels big and clumsy in your mouth. You chance opening your eyes and have to blink away the sting of the cold air--you're not even sure if your eyes are blinking simultaneously. You try to wiggle your fingers and toes, and thank whatever forces out there that you can still feel them. Your eyes focus onto what you think are black jeans and loose sneakers. The taste of iron greets you when you attempt to swallow and the resulting groan causes you to yelp pathetically in pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is when the sneakers move and jeans kneel down to greet you. Your gaze flicks upward in a lethargic manner, barely registering the hoodie clad silhouette from earlier. A whimper escapes your abused throat, you're too tired to so much as flinch when you realise the face beneath the hood seems to be a skull. Your teeth are chattering now, which seems to </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>alarm your captor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"why're'ya doin' that?" Delirium must be setting in because that voice resounding in your chest made a weak flush warm your cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"C-c-c-cold. T-t-t-too cold." You manage to choke out, your voice sounds weak and raspy to your own ears and it's getting harder to keep your eyes open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You're rapidly wrapped up in darkness and you start to wonder if it's the parka of your captor or the sweet submission to hypothermia. Although, you don't get a lot of time to think about it because you're falling into a lumpy mattress and being haphazardly covered by miscellaneous blankets and fabrics. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of sweetened smoke surrounds you, but the warmth of the blankets almost burns your icy skin. You feel the shifting of the mattress around you before the weight finally settles in front of your curled form. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You let the darkness consume you, darker yet darker still.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The dreams you have are strange to say the least. You get flashes of colours-blues, oranges, purples and reds. You get brief glimpses of bone and endless hooded figures plague your dreams until it lands on one: a human hooded figure that tips you through flames. You're falling and flames are licking at your skin, you're burning but the flames are burning you from the inside-your chest and lungs are on fire.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You're clawing helplessly at your chest when suddenly you feel the impact of the flowers beneath you. It's getting colder and your body's persistent shaking is gradually worsening, that voice is in your ear again and--</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You sit up gasping, well, you try to but you end up slamming your face into a very solid something. You blink the stars from your vision and see that you're (quite literally) face to face with your captor. He's looming over you with lazy intrigue, a small scuff on his skull--you take note that yes, this is a skeleton and, no, you are not crazy--where your forehead probably made contact with his. When you go to gasp, you find out just how raw your throat is. It hurts to even swallow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The skeleton tilts his head slightly and you see that there's violet light in each socket, like an iris. Ah. He has fangs. Both are gold. You've managed to back away into a somewhat seated position, his calculating stare was unnerving to say the least. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"stay." His is the voice from earlier. You can feel it. "stay." He repeats, his tone quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The word isn't an order--it's more like a warning, but you haven't decided if you trust the towering skeleton man yet. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> just chase you through a forest until you passed out and began to literally freeze to death but… there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> about him that helped calm your frantic heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You gently press your fingers to your abused throat and wince when you open your mouth to speak. You manage a raspy squeak that still has tears pricking at your eyes, and you whimper despite yourself. Your captor's sockets expand and the little spots of violet light constrict to bitty pin-pricks. You wonder absently about how a skull can be so pliable when the skeleton stands from his spot on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were right, he is </span>
  <b>
    <em>tall</em>
  </b>
  <span>--six feet or more. You can't help your reaction: you scuttle backward and shrink helplessly into the mound of blankets you were previously fished out of--oh hey, you're still wearing your oversized sweater from Asgore’s, you hurriedly draw up your knees and stretch it up and over them to your ankles. You blink and suddenly the bony behemoth is crouched in front of you, holding a glass of water in one hand and a candy in the palm of his other. You instantly regret the small shout of surprise you release at his sudden proximity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You pull your sleeves over your hands before hesitantly clasping the water between them. The cool liquid soothes your aching throat and you release a sigh of relief, resting the glass between the space where your thighs meet your chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"so, you're a human right?" He asks, pulling something from his pocket and bringing it up to his teeth. "that's hilarious." There's a click and the dog treat between his teeth comes to life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though your throat feels much better now, you choose to stay silent. You furrow your brow and tilt your head in a silent question when the candy is thrusted toward you once more.  "it'll help." He says simply. When you realise he isn't going to elaborate, you hesitantly reach out to pluck the candy from his oddly solid palm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your fingers brush against his bones and it sends a shock up your arm and into your chest where warmth spreads greedily. Your heart seems to pound, but you ignore it in favour of unwrapping the candy with one hand and your teeth. It dissolves in your mouth and sends sparks and tingles all over your body. You gasp and look up to the smoking skeleton staring at you with mild interest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You feel instantaneously better, your burning muscles and aching joints feel as if you never went through the events of today. "Thanks," you finally squeak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The skeleton hums, snuffing his treat out on the bottom of his shoe before tossing it in the overflowing trash in the corner of the room. "'m papyrus." He says in that gruff voice that resonates deep in your chest. When you supply your own name, he hums again and takes a seat on the edge of the bed--his bed, you realise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eye lights dart to the door as another slams in the distance. "USELESS MUTT, WHERE HAVE YOU GONE OFF TO?" The skeleton's gaze flicks to you and he holds a finger up against his teeth in warning. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>disappears</span>
  </em>
  <span> when you give him a nod in response. You hear his voice murmuring in the distance as this other voice screams at him about abandoning his sentry post. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You busy yourself by taking in your surroundings. The bed is quite comfortable despite its lumpiness, blankets and sheets are strewn on it and you. The floor is </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>messy. Clothes are littered all over the place with miscellaneous papers and you spot a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>tornado of trash</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a corner of the room. You nearly scream when the door to the room is thrown open and slams against the wall. You're fleetingly surprised the thing didn't fly off its hinges. "YOU HAVE BEEN SMUGGLING A </span>
  <em>
    <span>PET</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, he's loud, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you think while taking in the appearance of the new skeleton. This monster is shorter than his counterpart, only just reaching Papyrus’s shoulder. The shorter skeleton is dressed in some type of armor, all black and silver with sharp shoulders. He’s wearing purple boots and gloves to match the scarf strewn neatly around his cervical spine and trailing behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You’re desperately trying to disappear into the blanket mound and become one with the lumpy mattress as he eyes you. The armor-clad skeleton marches directly up to you and roughly grabs your arm through the blankets, yanking you to your feet. You yelp as your glass of water tumbles from your lap and splashes over your front and this skeleton’s neat boots. You shrink under his murderous gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“MUTT, CLEAN THIS MESS UP. I’LL HAVE TO POLISH MY BOOTS NOW. LET THIS BE A LESSON AS TO WHY THERE SHOULD NOT BE ANY FOOD OR BEVERAGE IN YOUR BED.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yes, m’lord.” Papyrus replies easily and moves forward to dry the small puddle of water from his boots and the carpet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M’lord” scoffs and continues to eye you critically. “IF YOU WISH TO KEEP THIS PET OF YOURS, YOU BEST FIND HER A WAY TO CONTRIBUTE. I DO NOT HOUSE FREE LOADERS.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yes, m’lord.” Papyrus repeats, standing and facing you with the towel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You know your eyes are gigantic saucers when they meet Papyrus's face. The shorter skeleton has released you in favour of ridiculing the messy room around him. "Hey!" You come to your senses when your sweater is being raised around your hips, slapping away the skeletal hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"yer sweater's wet. ya need s'mthin dry else you'll do that thing with yer teeth 'gain, yeah?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That doesn't mean you can just go undressing me!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"YOUR PET NEEDS SOME MANNERS." The other skeleton speaks up, "BUT SHE IS RIGHT. FETCH HER NEW CLOTHES, MUTT. I WILL NOT HAVE HER RUNNING AROUND NAKED LIKE A HEATHEN." He steps up to you as Papyrus sweeps out of the room. "I SEEM TO NEED TO MIND MY OWN MANNERS," He growls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Boy does that growl make your stomach do funny flips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, (Y/N), this is serious.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I AM SANS." He raises his hand for you to take and upon placing your hand in his, presses a kiss to the back of your hand. The contact makes you gasp, that same feeling of warmth spreading up your arm and throughout your chest as earlier and you feel your cheeks heat up at the gesture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You stutter your own name out in turn, quickly withdrawing your hand. "I-ah-thanks," you start awkwardly, "for allowing me to stay. Um, I'm not sure what I can offer in turn but I intend to be of use." You wrap your arms around yourself as Sans's grin widens. You allow yourself a moment to stare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His skull is much rounder than Papyrus's, and there are two gashes over his left eye socket. His eye lights are bright amethyst. Your eyes lower to take in the chest piece engulfing his ribs and leaving his spinal cord bare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s that same insignia that adorned Asgore’s, except there aren’t any wings on this one. Your eyes venture further down, noting his loose black shorts that fall just above the patella.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“IT IS RUDE TO STARE, PET.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You flush deeply and your eyes dart back up to meet his amused expression. Papyrus blips back into the room with a long, plum turtleneck that he hands over to you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“THERE IS A BATHROOM ONE DOOR OVER. YOU MAY CHANGE THERE, IF YOU PREFER.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a hasty nod, you bolt from the room, making your way to the aforementioned bathroom. You peel off the wet sweater in favour of the dry garment. The long sleeve turtleneck is far too broad for your frame and drapes to your knees--you feel like you’re swimming in it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When you exit the bathroom, Papyrus is leaning against the banister, waiting for you. You gasp softly, not expecting to see him there as he says, “m’lord said t’ take ya on a tour o’ the house.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay.” You follow him to the top of the stairs, where he motions to the door there. “‘s m’lord’s room.” He then leads you down the stairs where he introduces you to the living room. “‘s th’ couch, th’ tv and th’ fron’ door.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The carpet under your feet reminds you of 3-D glasses, giving you a headache the longer you stare. Papyrus is moving to the other side of the living room where he stops at a table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘s is where we eat,” He points to the room around the corner, “an’ where we make th’ food. ‘s it. ‘s th’ house.” he says at last.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You nod and look to the stairs as Sans descends them. “YOU’LL BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH, IN THE MEANTIME. PAPYRUS NEGLECTED TO THINK OUT HIS GETTING A PET. BUT THAT IS NOTHING NEW.” He walks up to you and you note that the two of you are about the same height. “WELCOME TO YOUR NEW HOME, PET.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Build Me Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Doot Doot, check the end notes :)<br/>And come say hi! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kalquinn</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re woken up the next morning by a demanding voice. </p><p> </p><p>“WAKE UP, PET, I HAVE PLANS FOR YOU.” With that you were unceremoniously tilted from the couch and onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Rubbing your eyes and yawning, you make your way to your feet to face Sans. You opted to take from Papyrus’s example and tilt your head in question instead of voicing your confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“I HAVE MANY TASKS TO COMPLETE TODAY AND AM IN NEED OF YOUR ASSISTANCE SINCE THAT USELESS MUTT HAS DISAPPEARED SOMEWHERE.” His arms are crossed and a foot is tapping impatiently on the carpet. “SINCE YOU ARE IN NEED OF BEING USEFUL, UNLIKE YOUR KEEPER, YOU WILL BE JOINING ME.” Sans grabs a small pile of clothing from the back of the couch and thrusts it toward you. “GET DRESSED AND MEET ME BACK HERE QUICKLY.” He demands. You hardly question him and grab the bundle before running off to the restroom up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>You shrug off the oversized turtleneck sweater and move to pick up the purple garment on top of the pile. It looks just like the sweater you were wearing a moment ago, but with alterations here and there so it would properly fit your frame. As you go to pull the fabric over your head, something jingles and clatters to the floor. You’ve one arm through the sweater and a face full of purple, so it takes a little situating before you can stoop to pick up the… collar? The leather falls from your fingertips and you focus on dressing again. You would let the two skeletons believe you were their “pet” since it was preferable to the demise you’d likely meet if Sans knew you were human, but you weren’t about to let them <em> collar </em> you so nonchalantly! Collars were meant for… more serious and trusting, uh, relationships! Not some bullshit “ownership” like this. After yanking on the black leggings that came with the ensemble, you hesitantly picked the collar back up. It <em> was </em>gorgeous. About an inch thick strip of leather with a lace trim and a D-ring with a bell and bone tag dangling from it. The elation from realising your sweater had pockets was dimmed as you hastily shoved the leather inside.</p><p> </p><p>“PET, WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?” Sans shouts from the other side of the bathroom door.</p><p> </p><p> You answer him by opening the door and stepping out. Those amethyst orbs of light look you over critically before he speaks again.</p><p> </p><p>“WHY ARE YOU NOT WEARING YOUR COLLAR? IS IT NOT UP TO YOUR STANDARDS?” He has one bony brow quirked upward as he regards you.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s pretty,” you state quietly, averting your eyes. “I don’t feel comfortable wearing it.” You finish lamely.</p><p> </p><p>“BEING DUSTED WON’T BE VERY COMFORTABLE, EITHER.” He growls at you, plunging his gloved hand into the collar’s hiding spot. “YOU <em> WILL </em>WEAR THIS.”</p><p> </p><p>You feel yourself pale and your heart beat quicken. Is he threatening you? Your wide eyes shoot to his bitter face before darting to the side, looking for an out. Before you can act, Sans’s free hand grabs at the front of your shirt, effectively rooting you to the spot. You feel tears spring to your eyes unbidden and furiously try to blink them away while avoiding the skeleton’s gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“LOOK AT ME, PET.” Sans barks at you. He shakes you when you screw your eyes shut. “I SAID LOOK AT ME, <em> HUMAN </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Your breath escapes you as you stare into his empty sockets. There is no stopping the tears that slip down your pale cheeks, now.</p><p> </p><p>The skeleton’s livid expression softens and those lights in his eyes blink back into existence. “YOU SHOULD NOT BE SO SURPRISED.” He states. “IT IS MY JOB, AFTER ALL, TO HUNT HUMANS LIKE YOU.” Sans releases your collar in favour of gingerly brushing your cheeks dry. “IT IS NOT SAFE OUT THERE FOR YOU. THIS COLLAR IS IMBUED WITH BOTH MY AND PAPYRUS'S MAGIC.” He explains, raising the leather in his opposing hand. “ANY MONSTER OUT THERE WOULD BE A FOOL TO LAY HANDS ON YOU WHILE YOU DON IT.” </p><p> </p><p>The sudden change in his demeanor gives you whiplash and when you try to speak, you heave out a sob. “Why?” You manage between gasps.</p><p> </p><p>“I THOUGHT IT WAS CLEAR. IT IS FOR YOUR PROTECTION.” Sans looks absolutely petrified now that you’re crying in earnest. His hands flutter in front of him momentarily before he clasps them behind his back and looks away.</p><p> </p><p>You’re shaking your head while you catch your breath. “No,” your voice cracks, “why haven’t you killed me yet?” You pull the long neck of your sweater up to cover your face, like you could disappear. “It’s your job, right? So.. so why?”</p><p> </p><p>There’s silence for a moment before Sans answers. “IT MATTERS NOT. YOU MAY STAY HOME TODAY. BUT THE HOUSE BETTER BE SPOTLESS WHEN I RETURN.” As soon as he finishes speaking, you hear him retreat down the stairs and out the front door.</p><p> </p><p>You’re alone. You finally allow yourself to sink to the floor against the closed bathroom door and stare out at the living room. Too much has happened these past few days.</p><p> </p><p>You were taken by a cult and sacrificed to the monsters underground, thrown into an abyss, your body broken and then healed, you ran away from a crazy goat monster and attempted to run from a skeleton monster and now you were living right under the nose of a human hunter. And he <em> knew </em> you were human and he hadn’t killed you or anything. You felt like some macabre Alice in Wonderland where nothing made sense. Should you have stayed in the ruins with Asgore? You almost wish that--</p><p> </p><p>You yelp, Papyrus is kneeling in front of you. You didn’t see him come in, you really must have been lost in thought. “‘s wrong?” His sharp phalanges brush the tears from your cheeks much like Sans’s did earlier.</p><p> </p><p>You shake your head and force a smile. “It’s nothing. I’m okay.” </p><p> </p><p>The skeleton seems dubious, but stands and offers a hand to you. You gladly accept and stand with him. His hand lingers on yours before it plunges casually into his jacket pockets.</p><p> </p><p>“Sans wants me to clean the house, do you.. Uh.. know where all the cleaning stuff is?” Your voice is barely a whisper and you don’t miss the way the skeleton’s eyelights trace your body before lingering on your neck.</p><p> </p><p>He hums an affirmative and begins to walk off before you gather yourself to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day consists of you cleaning the already spotless home and Papyrus following you around or getting in your way. </p><p> </p><p>Just like now, you’re trying to wipe down the counters in the kitchen and said skeleton is snoozing on the bar separating the dining room and kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>“Papyrus.”</p><p> </p><p>“hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you please move?”</p><p> </p><p>He lifts his head and turns it before setting it back down on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Papyrus! </em> ” You scold, attempting to keep a straight face. “That is <em> not </em> what I meant and you know it.”</p><p> </p><p>“zzz.” is his only response.</p><p> </p><p>You sigh and move on to mopping the floor instead. You’re almost done when he speaks.</p><p> </p><p>“‘ow come yer not wearin’ the collar?” The question gives you pause. You finish your task and put away the mop and supplies before turning to him. He’s holding the delicate leather and lace, gazing at it idly before that violet orbs flick over to your face.</p><p> </p><p>You clear your throat before speaking. “I, uh.” Nice, eloquent. “It doesn’t feel right to wear that.” At his puzzled expression you continue, “Typically, uh, humans and collars is a,” you vaguely motion with your hands and notice a sly grin on your friend’s face. “What?” You cross your arms.</p><p> </p><p>“this ain’t that,” he chuckles smoothly, causing you to flush. He stands from his spot at the bar and approaches you. “unless you wan’ it ta be.” he says, brow bone raised playfully as his arm snakes around your waist to pull you against him. “but really, kitten,” he purrs, leaning down to murmur in your ear. “ya should wear it, no one’ll mess with ya if ya leave tha house with it on. ‘sides,'' he pulls away, grinning slyly at your fiery face. “we’ll match.” His free hand pulls his turtleneck down to reveal his own collar; it's a thick leather piece with a heavy buckle and studs. There’s an identical bone tag hanging from the D ring. “whaddaya say?”</p><p> </p><p>Your gaze flits between the collar on his neck to the one in his hand before you offer a timid smile. “Okay.” You squeak before stepping out of his grasp and turning around, pulling your hair out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>Wordlessly, he places the collar around your neck and fastens it. There’s a faint buzz to it that makes you relax and you can’t help the stupid smile that works its way onto your face. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” you say, turning back around to face him. The bell on your neck jingles when you move, causing you to reach a hand up and grasp it gently. “Why’s it feel funny?” </p><p> </p><p>Papyrus is smiling softly at you, a soft lavender gracing his cheekbones. Skeletons can blush? “yer prolly feelin’ our magic.” He says simply before turning on his heel and walking out to the living room. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as the television flips on, the front door slams open. Sans walks in with an arm full of fabrics and miscellaneous bags. “PET,” He calls from beneath the pile. “TAKE THESE UP TO MY ROOM.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes m’lord,” You respond without missing a beat and run up to the skeleton to relieve him of the load. </p><p> </p><p>“YOU’RE WEARING IT.” Sans says, looking toward the TV. “GOOD.” He adds. </p><p> </p><p>You look up to him and smile softly. “Thanks.” </p><p> </p><p>He eyes you sideways as a faint violet glow encases his cheeks. “WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE? YOU HAVE A JOB.” </p><p> </p><p>You’ve decided that blushing skeletons are… cute. You’d like to see them lit up more often. “Yessir,” you murmur before scurrying up the stairs and leaving a blushing skeleton in your wake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TW: Collaring, mild threats, minor breakdown<br/>Just want to make sure everything that might maybe need to be labelled, gets labelled! &lt;3 thank you so much for reading!!<br/>Also, I broke my ankle Dx but the silver lining, I guess, is I get to spend more time with these fics?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Break Me Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You help keep Paps on task and enjoy a bite at Muffet's</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It only took a few days to get into a nice routine around the house.</p><p> </p><p>Sans rudely awakening you, running errands with him, him bringing you back home so you can put everything away and clean the house, cook dinner, rinse and repeat. </p><p> </p><p>On the fifth day, Sans wakes you up in the same manner, standing over you with his arms crossed. “I AM TIRED OF YOU SLEEPING ON THIS COUCH.” He tells you, making you nervous. He doesn’t want you to stay in one of their rooms… does he?</p><p> </p><p>When you make it to your feet, he grabs your arm and pulls you to the front door before releasing you so you can put your shoes on.</p><p> </p><p>Your hands are shaking. Is he trying to kick you out? Is he tired of you staying in the house in general? His arms are crossed and he’s tapping his foot impatiently so you rush to lace up. You stand once more, nervously grasping at the tag on your collar. </p><p> </p><p>He makes a ‘tsk’-ing noise before grabbing up your arm again and leading you out the house and off to the side where a small shed is located. He unlocks the door, opens it and shoves you inside before stepping inside himself, closing the door with a click behind him. “IT IS ABOUT TIME YOU HAVE YOUR OWN SPACE. I CAN SACRIFICE THIS SPACE TO ACCOMODATE YOU, PET.” </p><p> </p><p>You’re speechless as you look around the quaint room. There’s a four poster bed in the center of the far wall, an armoire on the far right, and a night stand on either side of the bed, one of which has a lamp atop it. “Th-this is mine?” You ask lamely. You’re looking at him with big eyes filled with disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“I HOPE IT REACHES YOUR STANDARDS.” Is all he says in return, hands clasped behind his back as he looks down at you. </p><p> </p><p>You let out a small laugh before latching onto him in a hug, “Thank you!”</p><p> </p><p>His entire body stiffens and he takes a half step back, so you release him. “YOU HAVE EARNED IT.” He states, looking away from you with a bright violet high on his cheekbones. </p><p> </p><p>You think your favourite part about making Sans blush is the way that he imperceptibly shrinks into his scarf. “Where did you get all of this stuff?” You finally ask, walking in to sit on <em>your</em> <em>bed</em>. <em>It’s so soft!</em> You don’t care how dumb your smile looks right now. You have your own room! Sure, it isn’t attached to the house but Sans gave up <em>his </em>space for you and the realisation spreads warmth throughout your chest.</p><p> </p><p>“HERE AND THERE, WHILE ON PATROLS.” He answers curtly. “TODAY YOU ARE TO TAG ALONG WITH PAPYRUS. I WANT A FULL REPORT ON HIS WORK TODAY. MY RESOURCES TELL ME HE IS SLACKING OFF AS A SENTRY.” He begins to leave the shed, so you hop up to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>“Will do, m’lord.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>So there you were, after cooking up breakfast and returning to your room to get changed, with Papyrus in a small outpost in the snow.</p><p> </p><p>You crossed your arms and tucked your fingers into your armpits. You quickly learned that Sans was adept at sewing, and had slowly begun to craft you a wardrobe of your own.</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to enjoy using you as a model. His excuses always came across as angry or demanding, but you came to realise that that is just the way he knows to show he cares. When you asked Papyrus, he only said that showing you care for anyone down here was a sign of weakness and ultimately, a deathwish. <em> there’s a sayin’ down ‘ere </em> , he had said, <em> don’ love or be loved. </em> </p><p> </p><p>You glanced over to the skeleton beside you. He was leaning both arms against the counter of the outpost and resting his head in one hand, definitely dozing off. This must be what Sans was talking about. You shouldered gently into him with a giggle. </p><p> </p><p>“Wake up, sleepy skull--” your words were cut off when his right eye blazed a bright magenta and he snapped defensively toward you. You froze in terror, but he came back to himself quickly, all tension dissipating as quickly as it had arrived.</p><p> </p><p>“sorry, kid,” he says, placing a sharp hand atop your head and ruffling your hair.</p><p> </p><p>You stutter incoherently before regaining your senses, “Yeah-ah-I. Sans just wanted me to make sure you weren’t “slacking.””</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus chuckles and reaches into his hoodie for those dog treats of his, popping one into his mouth and lighting it up. After exhaling a cloud of flowery smoke into your face, he hums. “so yer babysittin’ me?” He asks, cool, laid back demeanor taking over his features once more.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess?” You squeak awkwardly, reaching up to fiddle with the bone tag on your collar and making your bell jingle softly. You watch as he leans sideways against one of the posts and carelessly crosses one ankle over the other.</p><p> </p><p>Your answer causes him to hum again, his eye lights regarding you curiously. You avert your gaze in turn and look out at the snow and trees. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this where you kept me, before?” You ask, surveying the area. It definitely looked dense enough.</p><p> </p><p>“hm?” He follows your gaze and snuffs out his treat. “yeah, this’d be the place.” The memory makes you shudder and the skeleton slinks off of the post to sidle up to you. “‘s ‘bout lunchtime. wanna go get a treat?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” you nod to dispel the bad memory from your head. “That sounds nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus reached into his pocket, pulling out a thin black leash and clipping it to your collar. Any time the skeletons took you outside, they hooked you up like this to “FURTHER SOLIDIFY OUR OWNERSHIP OVER YOU,” as Sans put it. You refused to be leashed at first, insisting that a collar was proof enough. But when he pulled a second leash out to hook Papyrus up as well, you realised that maybe… Maybe the collar <em> wasn’t </em> enough? You remembered the taller skeleton’s words when he convinced you to wear the collar in the first place. <em> we’ll match. </em></p><p> </p><p>Papyrus began to lead the way through the snow, back toward Snowdin Town. “‘m gonna take ya t’ my favourite place.” He looks down at you sideways, a smirk on his teeth. “m’lord hates it there.”</p><p> </p><p>You began to think he might like the place purely to spite Sans.</p><p> </p><p>As Papyrus put it, you took the long way, even if you couldn’t possibly see a shorter option given that the trip was a straight shot from his post. The little dive joint you approached said “Muffet’s” on the front and was a cute purple colour. The windows were decorated with intricate lace curtains and gave a nice view into the smoky establishment. </p><p> </p><p>“don’ make ‘ny weird faces ‘kay?” Papyrus warned you as he opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>You blinked up at him, confused, which only seemed to make him snicker and wave you inside. </p><p> </p><p>Hesitantly, you walk inside and take in the establishment. It's definitely a strange set up. </p><p> </p><p>There seems to be a little buffet in the back and many of the tables seating monsters have hookah pipes stationed atop them. The familiar flowery burn laces your sinuses and lungs when you inhale, and it makes the corners of your mouth twitch upwards. This must be where Papyrus is always sneaking off to. </p><p> </p><p>Now you see what your towering skeleton must have been talking about. The place is <em> covered in spiders </em>. There's a larger, more humanoid one, even, behind the bar that you are slowly approaching. </p><p> </p><p>The woman has <em> six </em> arms all covered in a white long sleeved shirt that dips low over her chest. Over the shirt was a dull magenta underbust vest. Her long mulberry hair is pulled into a bun and bangs frame her face.</p><p> </p><p>You note that she also has five eyes. Not threatening what-so-ever. You struggle to keep a passive face.</p><p> </p><p>There was a gentle tug of your leash and you looked to Papyrus, who had sat down. He tapped the stool beside him. You obediently trotted up and took a seat, pulling your turtleneck up over your mouth and nose before setting your elbows on the counter. </p><p> </p><p>"'ey muff," Papyrus greets the spider with a lazy wave.</p><p> </p><p>"Papyrus." She returns with a guarded expression. "Who's this little pumpkin you've got?" She asks, mirroring your position against the counter with her uppermost two arms. </p><p> </p><p>"'s our new pet." He raises the hand your leash is clasped in and gives it a little tug, causing your head to slip from your hands. "still learnin' 'er manners, sans says." He just shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>"How peculiar." She grins, turning away from you as she skates away on--are those heelys? </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the spider woman doesn't seem so frightening. A menu comes sliding across the counter and stops before you. When you pick it up a little tarantula crawls out from underneath. "Oh!" You shout, menu beneath your nose. </p><p> </p><p>The little eight-legged creature looks pretty cute, all black with purple spots and seven large eyes that meet yours. You aren't sure what possesses you, but after a quick glance to be sure no one is watching, you reach a hand down and extend a finger toward it. When it steps forward unsurely, you give the top of its head, just behind the eyes, a little pet. A warm smile stretches your features. "Thank you," you whisper.</p><p> </p><p>You're sure every monster down here has the ability to blush, now. The not so small spider scurries away without further ado and you crack open the menu, missing the look on Muffet's face at your show of affection.. </p><p> </p><p>You move to tug on Papyrus's sleeve but think better of it at the last minute, given your last altercation when you touched him, and opt to tug on your end of the leash. When he looks over at you lazily, you point to a maple donut and then to the hot chocolate before quietly asking if those were something you could have.</p><p> </p><p>"sure, kiddo," he plucks the menu from your hands and repeats your order to Muffet while ordering "the usual" for himself. She skates away again as a new spider drops from the ceiling to place an ashtray before him. As if on cue, he's lighting another dog treat. </p><p> </p><p>The two of you sit in companionable silence, him smoking and you gently swaying your feet and monster watching. The same spider from earlier occasionally comes to sit on your lap for a couple pets before hurrying off to work again and before you know it, multiple spiders are sneaking under the countertop for head scratches.</p><p> </p><p>You get a little overwhelmed, not wanting to get caught and promise them you'll get them next time.</p><p> </p><p>"You seem to recognise hard work when you see it." Muffet says, setting a plate and mug in front of you with two hands and a tall glass and plate in front of Papyrus with the opposing two. She addresses the latter now, "I'm sure you and Sans could use an extra income~" she coos. "I've seen your brother running around the garbage dump." She adds, glancing at you. "And she plays well with my little ones." </p><p> </p><p>Was Sans <em> really </em> running around some dump for everything in your shed? You feel a weight on your chest and look to Papyrus with pleading eyes. Sans said he doesn't house free loaders. Who's to say just cooking, cleaning, and modeling would cut it with you eating into their resources?</p><p> </p><p>You want to earn your keep.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus stares back at you with his violet orbs before heaving a smoky sigh. "gotta talk ta sans first. he's got 'er workin' at home." </p><p> </p><p>She makes a sound between a hum and a growl before eyeing you again. You try not to wither under her gaze. "I'm sure he'll come around. What <em> is </em> your name, pumpkin?"</p><p> </p><p>You squeak out your name and reflexively reach your hand across the counter to shake one of her hands. </p><p> </p><p>The spider woman giggles with a hand against her mouth and takes your proffered hand in one of her own, giving it a firm shake. "(Y/N)," she repeats. "Such a pretty name for a little thing like you."</p><p> </p><p>You aren't sure if you should be flattered or upset, so you opt to thank her before withdrawing and finally turning your attention to the donut before you. It's in the shape of a spiderweb with a gorgeous maple glaze atop it. Your Halloween loving heart soars.</p><p> </p><p>She skates away once more and you watch, taking a bite out of the light, spongy and delectable pastry. You can't help the groan that escapes you. It's too damn good. You look to Papyrus with a grin that slowly dims when you take in his serious expression.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong, 'rus?" You ask around the remaining donut in your mouth. </p><p> </p><p>The softest hint of lilac graces his cheek bones. "'s nothin'. eat up." He takes a chomp out of his own donut and chases it with the dark yet glittery liquid in the glass beside his plate. </p><p> </p><p>"Whazzat?" You point to the drink and clutch your own to help wash down the bite you just took.</p><p> </p><p>He answers as you sip. "spider cider 'n bbq sauce."</p><p> </p><p>You can't help but make a face at that. "Barbecue sauce?" You confirm, making another face when he nods. </p><p> </p><p>It isn't long before the two of you finish up and get going, Rus keeping a tighter leash on you now than when you had arrived. He mumbles something out to you as you approach the doors that you don't quite catch and, instead of the cold air you were expecting as you made your way through the doors, the feeling of your heart stopping is what preludes walking into the skeletons' living room. </p><p> </p><p>You immediately lose your footing and fall face first into the carpet, gasping for air.</p><p> </p><p>"shit," the tall skeleton kneels beside you, hand hovering between your shoulders, "told ya ta hold yer breath, kitten."</p><p> </p><p>You push yourself into your hands and knees, still catching your breath. "What," you gasp, "was that??” One of your hands clutches at your chest and you look up as he unclips your leash.</p><p> </p><p>"shortcut," he responds, standing and offering you a hand. Before you can take it, Sans barges through the front door behind you and time seems to just stand still.</p><p> </p><p>He looks at you--wide-eyed, still gasping for air and collapsed on the floor--then at his brother, standing with one hand in his jacket pocket and the other lazily outstretched toward you.</p><p> </p><p>"EXPLAIN, MUTT." Sans growls, sockets devoid of light. </p><p> </p><p>Papyrus is quick to hop on the defensive. "m'lord, it's not what it--"</p><p> </p><p>"AND WHAT <em> DOES </em> IT LOOK LIKE?" He demands, cutting him off.</p><p> </p><p>"y'see," he starts lamely, sweat dotting his skull and hands raised amicably. "we uh."</p><p> </p><p>"M'lord, please," you cut in, jumping to your feet. You immediately regret the decision because your heart rate skyrockets and your head gets all fuzzy. "We just went to…" your words drift off and your vision goes black as the world tilts and sways.</p><p> </p><p>You hear a couple shouts and a growl before you succumb to the inky blackness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Falling For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beep beep! Check them end notes for TWs!<br/>I'm not sure if I should be apologetic or not for how long this chapter is. I wanted to break it into two parts, but couldn't find a good place to stop at, so... Enjoy the 4,233 words?<br/>Visit me ;^; https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kalquinn</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You groan when you start to come to. Your body feels heavy and you curl further into the warmth around you. Something stirs beside you and you finally crack open your eyes. You're in… Sans's room? Your confusion only compounds when you see Sans sitting on the mattress beside you, back against the headboard and book in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"YOU'RE AWAKE." He states, eyeing you over the cover of his book.</p><p> </p><p>You nod wordlessly and start to get up, but he presses a hand to your shoulder to halt your movements.</p><p> </p><p>"SLOWLY, THIS TIME, PET." He scolds.</p><p> </p><p>You can't help the hot flush rising to your cheeks, "Yessir." You respond.</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly finds his book much more interesting than you, but your foggy mind doesn't miss the slight amethyst glow emanating from the pages. </p><p> </p><p>You make your way to a seated position and lean over slightly to see what Sans is reading. It seems to be some sort of warfare manual. You browse a passage before shrugging and scooting to the edge of the bed to stand. "Thank you, for worrying about me earlier." You say softly, smiling at the skeleton still seated on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>"I DID NO SUCH THING. I MERELY WANTED TO ASSURE MY BELONGINGS WERE PROPERLY ACCOUNTED FOR. DO NOT SLANDER ME." He huffs, turning yet another page in his book. </p><p> </p><p>You attempt to stifle your laugh and grasp the tag on your collar with a jingle before turning to leave his room. "Oh! M'lord?" </p><p> </p><p>There's still the faintest trace of lavender on his cheeks as he lowers his book to look at you.</p><p> </p><p>"I really do want to be of use, and to earn my keep." You say, bolstering the courage to continue. "Muffet offered me a job today. I want to contribute." You hold his gaze, even as it hardens.</p><p> </p><p>"I SHALL CONTEMPLATE IT. YOU ARE OF QUITE THE USE AROUND HERE AS IT IS." He breaks the eye contact first, going back to his book.</p><p> </p><p>"Please do. Thank you, m'lord."</p><p> </p><p>You finally push open the door and step into the hall. Rus is sitting on the top step of the stairs with his back to you. You shut the door with a click and quietly move to sit beside him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey."</p><p> </p><p>He hums, looking down at you. "y'alright?" His posture relaxes when you nod. "wouldn't let me in. says it's my fault. 'es right." He shrugs and smiles crookedly at you.</p><p> </p><p>You're hesitant as you lean against him. Even with him hunched with his elbows on his knees, you barely are able to rest your head on his shoulder. Rus is only stiff for a moment before his skull tilts over to rest against yours. You aren't sure how long the two of you sit like that, but it's long enough that your stomach grumbles. </p><p> </p><p>You flush and Rus chuckles. "I guess I should go make us some food," you murmur before standing. He stands with you, staying one step behind you. </p><p> </p><p>Guess he was gonna "help" you tonight.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"Rus, can you go let Sans know dinner is ready?" You ask, setting the table and bringing the main dishes to the table as well.</p><p> </p><p>No sooner than you finish serving everyone does Sans and Papyrus cross the living room into the dining area and take their seats. You sit last, as always, and tell everyone to enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner doesn't last long and before you know it, you're washing dishes. </p><p> </p><p>You're rinsing and setting down the last one when he approaches you.</p><p> </p><p>"PET, MAY I ACCOMPANY YOU TO YOUR QUARTERS?"</p><p> </p><p>You blink in confusion before his request is processed in your mind. "Of course, m'lord." He only nods and turns on his heel, waiting impatiently at the front door as you've grown used to him doing.</p><p> </p><p>After wiping the counter top and dining table down, then washing your hands, you head to the door and shove your feet into your sneakers. The two of you walk silently to the shed and you unlock it with your key, letting Sans in first before shutting the door behind you. You kick your shoes off at the door and move to your armoire and procure the sweater Rus gave you on your first day. You had convinced Sans not to touch it so you could use it as pajamas.</p><p> </p><p>"I DO BELIEVE THAT IT WOULD BE WORTHWHILE FOR YOU TO WORK AT MUFFET'S." He begins, holding a hand up when you open your mouth to speak. "BUT ONLY IF YOU CAN HANDLE THE HOUSE CHORES ALONGSIDE YOUR DUTIES AT THAT… DEN." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" You approach him excitedly. "Yes, of course! I promise! Thank you for letting me do this." You jumped up and wrapped your arms around his shoulders in a tight hug. "Thank you, Sans."</p><p> </p><p>When he cleared his non-existent throat you jumped back with a muttered apology.</p><p> </p><p>Sans straightens his scarf and brushes himself off before clasping his hands behind his back. "YES, WELL, IT IS OF NO SURPRISE MY GREATNESS HAS AFFECTED YOU SO." His cheeks are glowing and his gaze is averted. "ANY HOW, IT IS LATE AND I MUST BE OFF TO BED. GOODNIGHT, PET."</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight, m'lord." You walked behind him to shut and lock the door as he left. With a sigh you retreated back to your bed and changed into your coveted sweater.</p><p> </p><p>Your room was pretty chilly compared to the house, the place likely lacked the insulation the other building had. The cold creeping up your legs from the hardwood floor has you hopping into bed and curling into the thick comforter adorning it.</p><p> </p><p>You dream of spiders and smoke.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>For the first morning since you arrived, you aren't woken up by being spilled onto the floor. Instead, there's an incessant pounding at your door.</p><p> </p><p>"WAKE UP, PET. I WILL NOT HAVE YOU MAKE ME LOOK BAD BY BEING LATE ON YOUR FIRST DAY."</p><p> </p><p>Since the air is much too cold to be abandoning the warmth of your bed, you wrap your blanket around you like a cloak and move to open the door. "Mornin' m'lord." You yawn, voice raspy from sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"YES, IT IS." He responds, pushing past you with new clothes draped over his arm that he deposits on top of your sheets. It looks suspiciously puffy. "I SENT THE MUTT TO MUFFET'S LAST NIGHT TO ACCEPT THE JOB FOR YOU AND SHE PROVIDED YOU WITH THIS UNIFORM. YOU WILL BE DRESSED AND READY IN NO LONGER THAN 30 MINUTES." Sans turns to face you, hands behind his back. "I HAVE A VERY BUSY SCHEDULE TODAY, SO MUTT WILL BE ESCORTING YOU TO WORK. I EXPECT DINNER ON THE TABLE BY THE TIME I RETURN. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" He has a bony brow raised and his sockets are narrowed as he regards your blanketed form.</p><p> </p><p>"Crystal, m'lord." You nod.</p><p> </p><p>He nods and brushes past you without another word, leaving you to extricate yourself from your warm confines and begin getting ready.</p><p> </p><p>You go inside the main house with your new uniform and make your way to the bathroom to shower. </p><p> </p><p>Your new uniform is actually very cute and surprisingly warm as you look yourself over. You're wearing a wine coloured tunic with keyhole sleeves that is cropped at the waist to better suit the black, high waisted circle skirt. There was a simple petticoat to go beneath it, giving the skirt a fun flare that made you spin in place to properly enjoy it. Your legs were kept warm by fleece lined leggings in a pretty orchid shade. </p><p> </p><p>You smiled at your reflection and threw your hair up into a neat ponytail before stepping out into the living room. You had about ten minutes to spare, according to Sans this morning, so you hustled into the kitchen and whipped yourself up a quick breakfast. You were shoveling cereal into your face at the bar when Papyrus rounded the corner into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>His purple eye lights roamed your body, making you shudder involuntarily. The action caused him to come closer to you and rub your arm. "'s it cold?" </p><p> </p><p>You hastily swallowed the last of your cereal and shook your head. "Nope!" You squeaked, stepping out from his grasp and rolling up your sleeves to wash your dish. "Okay, I'm ready." You say, drying your hands. </p><p> </p><p>Rus has the clip of your leash in one outstretched hand when you turn to face him, so you step forward and allow him to connect it with your collar before following him to the door where you put your shoes on and grab a downy coat that Sans had sewn for you from the coat rack.</p><p> </p><p>Muffet's is actually really close to the house, no longer than a five minute walk, and you begin to wonder why Papyrus's shortcut from yesterday was necessary. Was he really that lazy? </p><p> </p><p>The thought made you giggle. Of course he was.</p><p> </p><p>Rus looks down at you inquisitively, brow raised, and you answer with a smile. Shrugging, he opens the door to Muffet's and gently tugs you inside.</p><p> </p><p>It's far more empty inside than yesterday, and many spiders are scurrying about to set up for the day. You figure people don't start coming in until later in the day.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, good morning, pumpkin~" Muffet greets from her spot behind the small bar. She claps two pairs of hands together as she takes you in. "Ah! Good! The outfit looks absolutely perfect on you." She grins, her two free hands reaching under the countertop for something. </p><p> </p><p>Rus stands in front of you, blocking you from the other monster imperceptibly. He's the epitome of relaxation, but something gives you the idea he's on edge. </p><p> </p><p>When the spider's five eyes meet Papyrus, she giggles. "Come, now, Papyrus. Let your poor pet off leash. Even <em> my </em>pet isn't leashed 24/7." She steps around the counter to skate up to the two of you. "Besides, she can't possibly work while tethered to a patron."</p><p> </p><p>There seems to be a moment of hesitation before Rus's sharp phalanges unclip you and he steps away to reveal Muffet extending a small apron toward you.</p><p> </p><p>You happily take the fabric and tie it around your waist where it rests perfectly against your billowing skirt. "Thank you." You say with a slight bow. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course, pumpkin. Now, the store isn't open to patrons just yet so off you go." Muffet makes shooing motions with two hands and presses another two arms against your skeleton's back, her last set of arms resting on her hips. He gets the message and waves to the two of you, shooting you a lazy wink, before disappearing. "Let's go over what you'll be doing around here, then."</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day consists of you shadowing Muffet while she goes over the menu and absorbitant pricings for her goods and services, where everything in her shop is, how to restock the buffet, how to add more hookah to the water pipes, and finally how to clean up after the patrons. She lets you off early enough to go home and keep up with your house chores and make dinner, stating how your "masters" made it very clear you were needed at home still. She then mused about how it's a wonder they never dusted before you came along.</p><p> </p><p>You learned from the skeletons that, as far as manners go, it is best to remain silent and attentive. Muffet seemed pleased with you, so you considered it a win. Papyrus had come by and leashed you to take you home, leaving you to your thoughts as you walked.</p><p> </p><p>The spiders in the shop didn't seem to be able to speak, but you did notice them using their pedipalps to tap out something rhythmically when they weren't using cue cards. The only thing you can think of was Morse code? Maybe Sans would have a book on it so you could learn and talk to the spiders properly! You'd ask him when he inevitably walks you to your room tonight. </p><p> </p><p>When Papyrus started to walk past your shed, you stopped, giving a slight tug on your leash. "I need to change." You tell him, gesturing to your room. He automatically changes course and waits for you to unlock the door before following you inside.</p><p> </p><p>Once unhooked you go into your armoire and pick out some comfortable house clothes and pause, looking at the skeleton watching you. "Please, uh, turn around?" He blinks at you, a little confused, before complying. You sigh in relief and make quick work of changing and hanging up your work clothes for the next day. You're shoving your feet back into your shoes when Rus goes to clip your leash on again before dropping his hand, changing his mind. You blink up at him and shrug on your coat then follow him out the short distance to the house.</p><p> </p><p>Once inside you shed your coat and shoes and hurry into the kitchen to heat up the oven for tonight's meal. You quickly begin to boil water in a pot and shred some cheese, going about making macaroni and cheese. </p><p> </p><p>Once it's in a dish in the oven, you turn on a timer and rush up the stairs to start cleaning the rest of the house, starting with Sans's room. A cursory search of his bookshelf yields that he <em> d </em>oes have a book on Morse code, the knowledge making your chest swell in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>You've made your way into the living room and nearly finish cleaning it when the timer in the kitchen goes off. You rush in and take the dish out and set it to the side to cool while you finish the side dish. Perfect! You can clean the kitchen and dining rooms after dinner. Hopefully Sans won't mind. </p><p> </p><p>Rus helps you set the table so you can wash some of the dishes you've dirtied already. When you're done, you grab a serving spoon and begin to serve everyone a portion of ooey-gooey-goodness. You pride yourself on your impeccable timing when Sans barges through the door as you finish serving. You turn to greet him and stop short when you take in his tousled clothes and outraged face.</p><p> </p><p>His fiery eyes cut to you, causing you to jump and bow your head toward him, not looking up until you hear him beginning to move. He doesn't come toward the dining room, instead he walks to the staircase, gloved finger running across the banister. He growls and grumbles at you about missing the dusting before marching up the stairs and slamming his door shut behind himself. </p><p> </p><p>Deflating, you look to Papyrus for any answers he may have. He only shrugs and picks his plate up before disappearing. You sit there, absolutely confused.</p><p> </p><p>Do you try to talk to Sans? Should you make yourself scarce like Papyrus? You look down at the two plates of food and make your decision. </p><p> </p><p>You grab up his plate and start up the stairs but find yourself hesitating in front of his door. Your hands tremble and you struggle to still them but you knock quietly on his door anyways. </p><p> </p><p>You curse yourself for not stepping away from the door because it swings open fast and slams into you hard enough to plaster the plate of food all over your front. The heat from it burns your skin and you suck in a breath as your eyes water.</p><p> </p><p>Great, now there's cheese and pasta all over the carpet too. You look up at Sans and barely restrain your terror. His right socket is devoid of light and his left is blazing with amethyst magic that licks at the ends of his scarf, leaving them singed. His mouth is set in a grimace as he stares through you.</p><p> </p><p>You gulp and take a step back. "GET OUT." he growls.</p><p> </p><p>"B-but! M'lord I can clean this up, just let me--"</p><p> </p><p>Sans steps forward, out of his room, prompting you to take another step back. "GET. OUT."</p><p> </p><p>Your entire body is trembling, now, your arms clutching the plate to your chest tighter. "Please--"</p><p> </p><p>A sharp bone shoots forth from the ground at your feet, causing you to take one last step back. You catch the look of disdain on Sans's face when he turns to slam his door shut again as your foot slips off of the top stair and you start to topple backwards. You scramble for purchase on the banister, sending the plate flying in the process. You distantly hear the porcelain shatter while you ragdoll down the steps. The end of the stairs deposits you onto the shattered pieces of plate.</p><p> </p><p>You lay there a few minutes to catch your breath as you sob silently. Your ribs are certainly bruised at best and you definitely sprained your ankle. There's blood on your cheesy shirt that you're pretty sure came from the plate beneath you. You aren't sure if you should clean your mess or get out like Sans said until you get to your feet. You need to lay down.</p><p> </p><p>Fine. You'll leave. </p><p> </p><p>Leaning heavily on the back wall for support, you gaze up at the two firmly shut doors upstairs. You thought maybe Rus had had a soft spot for you and would have helped you, but you realise now that you were wrong. That's simply not how these monsters function. Don't love or be loved. That's what Papyrus told you.</p><p> </p><p>With a heavy weight in your chest, you slowly made your way to the front door. You clutched at your side with one arm as you opened the front door and limped through the snow and into your shed where you let yourself cry freely. Your body hurt. </p><p> </p><p>There was a mirror in your armoire, so you made your way to it and stripped, discarding your filthy clothes on the floor. You stood, favouring your right leg, and took stock of your injuries. You had a multitude of small gashes and fresh bruises around your shoulders and upper arms where you landed, but nothing so serious to warrant any immediate medical attention. Your ribs were already blooming a deep purple in some spots and red in others. </p><p> </p><p>You shook yourself out of your thoughts and sighed, reaching for new clothes. You saw your uniform and it gave you pause.</p><p> </p><p>So much for borrowing that book. </p><p> </p><p>An idea sprang to you, then. You remember seeing some sort of library on your way home today and decided you would give the trek a try. The skeletons both said that any monster would be a fool to try and touch you with their magic around your neck, that knowledge gave you courage. You quickly pulled on some warm clothes and boots that Sans had scavenged for you, making sure your collar was on display for all to see, before headed into town.</p><p> </p><p>When you approached the brick building, you looked up at the sign, "oh, librar<em> by </em>," you muttered, pressing open the door and entering. </p><p> </p><p>You take a look around the warm building and see a couple monsters sitting at a table, hunched over some project and some sort of lizard monster behind the counter. You ignore them in favour of skimming the shelves for your goal.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn't take too long to find the volume in question, even if it was unmarked, so you turn to head to the counter when you walk straight into a ribcage. Huh? You look up to see a very foreboding Papyrus towering over you. You drop your head and clutch the book to your chest feeling like a child getting caught with their hand in a cookie jar.</p><p> </p><p>Rus hooks a phalange into the D-ring of your collar and snatches the book out of your grasp with his other hand. He tugs you to the counter where he checks the book out for you and thrusts it back into your hands before yanking you out the "librarby."</p><p> </p><p>He's walking a little too fast for your injured ankle so you half hop along behind him to keep up. "hold yer breath this time." He growls at you, barely giving you the chance to suck in a breath before you're pulled into darkness and thrown onto your bed. "wha' in star's name were ya thinkin'?" </p><p> </p><p>Whatever teleportation madness just took place was a lot easier to overcome than the pain in your torso from being tossed like a sack of potatoes. You struggled to sit up and face him, "Obviously I wanted a book, why do you care?" You asked, tears in your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus's sharp features softened as he gazed at you. "'course we care, kitten."</p><p> </p><p>You scrubbed at the water on your face and angrily lifted your shirt, revealing your new bruises. "This isn't what "care" is supposed to look like." You retort weakly, kicking off your boots and darting under your covers. When you look at Papyrus again, his sockets are black and wide. He seems surprised. "Don't act like you didn't hear what happened after you disappeared at dinner." When his pinprick pupils return to his eyes, he shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>"wasn' in m'room. was outside." He admits, face hardening. "wha 'appened?" </p><p> </p><p>You recount how you tried to bring Sans's food up to him and how you came to get hurt. By the end of your story, Rus seems a lot more calm though his expression is dark. "So instead of asking the same skeleton I pissed off to borrow a book, I went down to the "Librarby."" You use air quotes around the word and he snickers. You furrow your brow at him.</p><p> </p><p>"'m sorry, 'm not laughin' at ya. sans made that sign when i was a baby bones." He shakes his head and reaches into his pocket, revealing a monster candy. "this shoul' help for now. so ya can at leas' work tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>You eye him a moment before gently taking the candy from his outstretched palm. Just like the first candy you had, it melted on your tongue and sent a pleasant tingle throughout your body. You took in a greedy breath and stretched, your ribs were only a touch sore now and you had long forgotten about your bum ankle. "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>He hums in response before asking if he can smoke in here. The fact that he asked permission when you've seen him blatantly smoke in the house <em> solely </em> to piss Sans off made you smile and nod. Truth be told, the smell of the smoke made you feel an odd sense of safety.</p><p> </p><p>The two of you sat in silence for a while, just looking one another over. The bones of his face and hands were so smooth and such a pristine white that you wanted to reach out and touch him. Your mind wandered to how he was able to smoke in the first place without lips, lungs, or any palpable way to keep the smoke from exuding from every crack and crevice of his bones. Your eyes meet and something in his stare makes your cheeks heat up. His dog treat hung from his teeth lazily and his sockets lidded when he plucked it from his mouth to blow smoke into the space between you.</p><p> </p><p>When had he sat on your bed? Your heart seemed to skip a beat.</p><p> </p><p>"kitten," he murmurs. "i promise i'll keep you safe from 'ere on out." </p><p> </p><p>All you can do is mutely nod. </p><p> </p><p>"ya trus' me?"</p><p> </p><p>You nod again, causing the corners of his teeth to quirk upwards. </p><p> </p><p>"tell me."</p><p> </p><p>"I-I trust you, Pap--" your eyes widen and then flutter shut as teeth brush against your lips. You smell the floral scent of smoke and taste the tang of barbecue sauce as you lean into him and deepen the kiss. The contact is electrifying. Somehow, you feel his mouth move against your lips as if he has lips of his own.</p><p> </p><p>All too soon, he begins to pull away, chuckling when you attempt to follow him. You're not sure why, but all you can think about is being by this skeleton's side for the rest of your days and your heart swells like it’ll burst.</p><p> </p><p>Rus gasps when a green glow envelopes the room. You're still dazed from the kiss and it takes you a moment to take in the little cartoony floating heart just above your chest. "What?" You can’t help but stare, watching ribbons of red-orange dance through the green.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> stars </em>," he breathes reverently before averting his gaze and helping you use your own hands to reclaim the emerald spectacle. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as it delved into your chest, you felt whole again, less dazed. "What… what <em> was </em>that?"</p><p> </p><p>"yer SOUL," he says, glancing at you with a deep violet blush on his skull.</p><p> </p><p>"My… my what?" There's no way you just saw what you understand to be the thing humans always philosophise about.</p><p> </p><p>"SOUL." He repeats, pressing a palm flat over your sternum. His sockets are lidded again as his purple orbs glance from your chest to your eyes. "yer <em> gorgeous, </em> kitten."</p><p> </p><p>"I-I don't understand." </p><p> </p><p>Rus exhales and shakes his head before standing from your bed and turning away from you. "you'll learn." Is all he says before disappearing just as your door swings open to reveal a scowling Sans.</p><p> </p><p>You don't think you'll be getting much sleep tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TW: Anger and lashing out</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You Mean Lasagna?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It turns out Sans had only wanted to check on you, the displeasure etched into his features solely focused on himself. </p><p> </p><p>Naturally he wouldn't admit to wanting to make sure you were alright or anything of the sort, but told you so in his own way. </p><p> </p><p>He cleaned up the mess, kept the food and told you you didn't need to worry about cooking again tomorrow since there were plenty of leftovers. He had then gathered up your food and bloodstained clothing and swept out of the room, leaving you with the swirl of emotions and thoughts flowing through you.</p><p> </p><p>You sat up almost all night, unable to sleep, and read through the book Rus checked out for you. </p><p> </p><p>Your mnemonic device ended up being humming, since simply tapping out the alphabet didn't prove useful. Humming the patterns was much easier to memorise. </p><p> </p><p>You don't remember falling asleep, but a chilly spark of smoky magic against your temple had you stirring. "Mnn?" You grumbled, coaxing your eyes open to focus on Rus's face.</p><p> </p><p>"mornin' sleepyhead." </p><p> </p><p>You mumble out a good morning to him in turn, slowly getting up and stretching. The action caused your librarby book to fall into your lap and you pick it up to set it on your nightstand. You must have fallen asleep practicing, then.</p><p> </p><p>"m'lord said to tell ya 30 mins." He straightens back up from beside your bed and salutes before popping out of existence.</p><p> </p><p>You went about getting ready for your day, excited to try your hand at conversation with the tarantulas at work. You knew it would be a learning curve, but you were stoked to show them what you've learned so far!</p><p> </p><p>Your new routine only took a couple days to get used to. Muffet was extremely sweet by this world's standards even if she did push you to your limits daily. You convinced yourself she was trying to toughen you up for your own good.</p><p> </p><p>The spiders knew by now to tap slowly on you as you learned Morse code. You figured that since the patrons needed you or cue cards to understand the spiders, you didn’t have to worry about them understanding your hummed conversations with your coworkers.</p><p> </p><p>You really started loving your job better than any you've ever had on the surface. You didn't have to talk much and Muffet didn't tolerate violence around her spiders. Lucky patrons got physically beaten by the spider monster on their way out and the unlucky ones… well they wouldn’t show their faces for at least a week after offending Muffet. </p><p> </p><p>She seemed to always give you Wednesday off, so you made sure to do your heavy house chores that day, like laundry and meal planning.</p><p> </p><p>Although things were going great at work and with home, you hadn't been seeing a whole lot of Sans recently and it made your chest ache. </p><p> </p><p>Over the next two weeks, your coworkers taught you much about the Underground’s history. Apparently there were humans known as mages, able to wield magic just as monsters could, back when humans and monsters coexisted. The fact surprised you and made you wonder if they still existed today, especially when your thoughts strayed to the cult that led you here. <em> They </em> knew about the mountain, about monsters. When the spiders told you that a group of seven mages created this barrier around the entirety of the Underground, effectively locking away all of monsterkind, you weren’t surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Especially from your life experience, humans could be ruthless and evil. The monsters didn’t provide you with a reason, but they didn’t need to. Humans hardly needed a reason to condemn their own kind let alone another species altogether. </p><p> </p><p>You learn of the Queen, Toriel, and about the Royal Guard, the very one that Sans works for. They tell you how every 25 years a human falls down from the Surface, how Alphys and Sans caught the last human to fall.</p><p> </p><p>You asked why they captured the humans and they responded simply, “Their SOULS are needed in order to break the barrier.” Another had added that the humans were a mockery to their kind and needed to be punished for their crimes.</p><p> </p><p>You hoped you didn’t look too suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>Especially when Muffet overheard your hums and the tippy-tapping of your coworker.</p><p> </p><p>“This is year twenty-five since the last fallen human,” she ponders aloud. “They’ll be the final one we need to break that damn barrier, ahuhuhu~” </p><p> </p><p><em> If it's a Kindness SOUL, that is. </em>Your friend chimes in.</p><p> </p><p>Muffet regards the spider before releasing another “ahuhuhu” and eyeing you up and down. “Such a rarity these days, Kindness.” she says giddily. “Get back to work you two.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of you quickly scurry on your own ways and before you know it, work is over and Rus is sitting at the bar, leash in hand for you. “m’lord requests that spaghetti pie ya make fer dinner t’night.”</p><p> </p><p>You gently skip up to him with a laugh, exposing your neck so he can clip you. “Lasagna. He’ll be home tonight, then?” your SOUL leaps excitedly and Papyrus stares down at you with a raised brow bone.</p><p> </p><p>“says so.” Rus gives your leash a quick double tug, his warning to you that he was about to teleport, and you obediently suck in a breath. He leads you through the doors of Muffet’s and into your bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>You grasp Rus’s wrist for support when he moves to unclasp you, his shortcuts still make you a little dizzy. You speak when your equilibrium settles, “I’ll get right on it, then.” When you release the skeleton’s hand, he ruffles your plaited hair. “Rus?”</p><p> </p><p>He hums in question, watching as you make your way to your armoire.</p><p> </p><p>“That, uh…” Your hand comes up to rest against your chest. “My SOUL, what does the colour mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“why?” he answers your question with his own.</p><p> </p><p>“You still haven’t told me anything about SOULs or what they mean.” You remind him. Any time you tried to learn more about SOULs in general, he would always find a well-timed out. </p><p> </p><p>“‘ll tell ya when yer cookin’” is all he says before blipping out of existence. <em> Again. </em></p><p> </p><p>At this point, the first thing you were going to talk to Sans about after not seeing him for a couple weeks was going to be SOULs. With how dodgy Rus was being, you’re sure he wouldn’t like that. Or perhaps Sans would be more open to educating you on the subject?</p><p> </p><p>Frustrated, you huff and quickly get out of your work clothes and into some house clothes before making the short trek to the main house. Naturally, Papyrus was nowhere to be seen so you roll your eyes and grumble to yourself, moving to the kitchen to let out your mild annoyance on boiling some water and chopping up some veggies for the sauce.</p><p> </p><p>The lasagna finally makes it into the oven and you get to work with your daily house maintenance, starting, as always, with Sans’s room. He has so many books on his shelf that you wonder how much knowledge that skull of his holds. You dust the shelves, tidy his desk, set some lounge clothes out for him and vacuum the floor before making your way back to the kitchen. You have about ten minutes to spare, so you begin washing your prep dishes and wipe down the stovetop before removing the dish from the oven to cool. </p><p> </p><p>Sans enters the house while you’re setting the table and you can’t help but feel elated at the sight of him. “Welcome home, m’lord!” You greet with a broad smile. “It’s been a while, how have you been?”</p><p> </p><p>“FINE.” He says curtly, avoiding your gaze.</p><p> </p><p>You try reigning yourself in, feeling like a pup that’s been home alone all day at the sight of him. “Well, I’m about to serve uh, <em> spaghetti pie, </em>will you be gracing us with your malevolent self tonight?” You turn to retrieve the dish from the kitchen along with some serving utensils and return to the table moments later to see Sans sitting in his chair. </p><p> </p><p>Your chest swells and you nearly drop the platter at the now familiar feeling of your SOUL trying to emerge. Luckily, Papyrus chose that moment to appear behind you and drape himself over your shoulders, wrapping one arm over your shoulder and the other up under your arm to rest against your chest, effectively keeping your excitable little SOUL at bay.</p><p> </p><p><em> Why is it doing that, though? </em> You wonder. <em> Up until now, my SOUL hadn’t tried to make any escapes since Rus kissed me. </em> Befuddled, you shake Rus off and serve the brothers and yourself. This time <em> you’re </em>the one avoiding Sans’s suspicious gaze. </p><p> </p><p>Dinner is only awkward until Rus starts to crack puns when Sans starts ranting about how Captain Alpyhs is so wound up over the anniversary of the last fallen human.</p><p> </p><p>“she’d be <em> royally </em> pissed to know we’re housin’ it.”</p><p> </p><p>“MUTT.”</p><p> </p><p>“she c’n get pretty <em> scaly </em> when she’s mad.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans releases an angry screech that gets you laughing wholeheartedly, one hand covering your mouth and the other gripping your stomach. You feel tears in your eyes and gasp for air before looking at your skeletons.</p><p> </p><p>Sans is flushed magenta and giving you an… odd look as you sober up. Papyrus looks much too pleased with himself at your own flushed face and aching cheeks. “Sorry,” you say between gasps.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU SHOULD BE. YOU SOUND ABSURD.” Sans says, all but inhaling the rest of his lasagna and excusing himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! M’lord, may I please ask you a question?” You stand from your chair, facing him. He’s made it to the couch, now, but turns to regard you. </p><p> </p><p>“MAKE IT QUICK, PET.” He clasps his hands behind his back and taps his foot as he waits.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” you start, looking back to Rus. “I keep trying to ask Rus to teach me, but he seems adamant in avoiding the topic so I was wondering…” You trail off, unsure why you feel so embarrassed about your question, now. You fiddle with your tag on your collar.</p><p> </p><p>“SPIT IT OUT, PET, I HAVE NOT GOT ALL NIGHT.”</p><p> </p><p>“CanyouteachmeaboutSOULs?” You splurt, staring hard at his feet.</p><p> </p><p>There’s silence for a while before he speaks again. “VERY WELL. MEET ME UPSTAIRS WHEN YOU ARE FINISHED CLEANING.” </p><p> </p><p>You blink at his now retreating form. That was.. Easy? You look back at Rus with a pout. “Why was it so hard to get you to talk if he’s so nonchalant??” You ask, incredulous.</p><p> </p><p>The bastard has the audacity to shrug, wink, and disappear.</p><p> </p><p>You groan loud enough that you hope he hears it from his room.</p><p> </p><p>Judging by the barely audible snicker you catch, he does.</p><p> </p><p>It takes you all of about ten minutes to clean up dinner, after which you’re taking the stairs two at a time and knocking lightly on Sans’s door. There's a shout for you to enter, so you pull the door open and walk inside.</p><p> </p><p>Let's learn about SOULs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... I have a lot more of this fic written up than any other universe currently, and writer's block is hitting hard. But it looks like this will be an every Friday type deal from here on out! Hope to keep up with that goal :)<br/>Come ask me stuff! :) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kalquinn</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Smooth Talk and Butterflies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You finally learn about SOULs, and get a little alone time with Rus</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sans is standing next to his desk, on top of which was a hefty book. "SO," he begins, turning to face you properly in his doorway. "WHY THE SUDDEN FASCINATION WITH SOULS?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You fully enter his room and shut the door behind you, awkwardly hovering. "I… it's not exactly sudden." You admit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH?” He urges, taking a seat in his desk chair after turning it to face his bed, which he motions for you to sit on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You take a hesitant seat on the edge of his bed and inhale deeply before elaborating. “Yes. I… The spiders at work have told me about mages and the history of how you all came to be here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU MEAN CAME TO BE CAGED LIKE COMMON LIVESTOCK?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nod with a little humility. “They also told me how the barrier is broken so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SO YOU WISH TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THE HUMANS AND THEIR SOULS?” He asks. When you nod once again, he sighs and takes the heavy tome from his desk and deposits it in his lap. “FIRST AND FOREMOST,” He begins, opening to a chapter labelled ‘SOULs,’ “A SOUL IS THE VERY CULMINATION OF A MONSTER’S BEING.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans angles the book toward you so you can see the pages as he explains. He points to an inverted heart. “MONSTER SOULS ARE PURE WHITE AND APPEAR INVERTED WHEN COMPARED TO A HUMAN’S. COMPARATIVELY, MONSTER SOULS ARE MUCH WEAKER THAN A HUMAN’S. THEY DO NOT PERSIST POST-MORTEM.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your brows furrow. That sounds horrific.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“UNLESS, OF COURSE, THAT MONSTER IS A BOSS MONSTER.” He smiles at this, seemingly smug. “NATURALLY I AM SUCH A MONSTER.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Rus also a boss monster? Is that why no one will mess with me knowing I’m with you two?” You can’t help but ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seems agitated that you interrupted him, but nods nonetheless. “YES AND YES. NOW. MONSTERS ARE HIGHLY ATTUNED TO THEIR SOULS, GRANTING US THE CAPABILITY TO USE MAGIC SINCE WE ARE, ULTIMATELY, BUT MAGIC AND MATTER. HUMAN SOULS, THOUGH, ARE NOT THE ENTIRETY OF THEIR BEING. HUMAN SOULS ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A PHYSICAL HOUSE FOR THEIR ESSENCE.” Sans turns a page, revealing seven differently coloured upright hearts displayed in a ring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HUMAN SOULS ARE DIVIDED BY THEIR TRAITS. THESE ARE INDICATED BY A SOUL’S COLOUR. EACH COLOUR REPRESENTS A SEPARATE TRAIT, AND MULTIPLE TRAITS MAY BE PRESENT IN A SINGLE SOUL, BUT THERE IS A TENDENCY FOR A MAIN TRAIT. IN SHORT, RED IS FOR DETERMINATION. ORANGE FOR BRAVERY. YELLOW FOR JUSTICE. GREEN FOR KINDNESS. BLUE FOR INTEGRITY. CYAN FOR PATIENCE. PURPLE FOR PERSEVERANCE.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snaps the book shut and stands suddenly, depositing the volume on his bookshelf where it likely belonged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NOW THAT YOU HAVE HAD A CRASH COURSE IN SOULS, HAVE YOU ANY QUESTIONS?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your head is spinning from the onslaught of information, but you need to confirm one thing. “Is the last SOUL needed really a Kindness SOUL?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans stares at you long and hard which does nothing to quell the rising anxiety in your chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“IT IS LATE. WE BOTH WORK EARLY.” He says, instead, turning his back to you as he begins to free himself of his gloves, then his scarf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You get the message loud and clear when he starts on his chest plate and you stand to take your leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has got to know that your SOUL is green. A Kindness SOUL. The last one they need to be free from this hell the human mages of long ago subjected them to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’ve a hand on the knob of his door when you turn back to look at Sans once more. He’s still got his back to you and is now holding the armour in his clawed hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doesn’t he want to be free? “‘Night, m’lord.” You mutter before letting yourself out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shut the door behind you and pause at the top of the stairs before taking a deep breath and turning toward Papyrus’s room. Your hand is poised to knock when the door swings open to reveal Papyrus in nothing but his collar and some long, baggy basketball shorts. Immediately you flush and avert your gaze. “Sorry, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rus reaches out and brushes his sharp fingers down your arm and takes hold of your wrist, “come in.” He says with a crooked grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-kay,” you squeak, letting him lead you inside and close the door behind you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“wan’ talk ‘bout it?” He asks, lighting up a dog treat and taking a seat on the edge of his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes wander to his battered ribcage, noting the chips and scars littering the bone. “You,” you start, eyes flicking up to meet his, “You knew, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods, taking a long drag from the treat. “soon ‘s i saw ya.” He waves a hand toward you and drops it to his side, patting the space beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You step forward and let yourself plop into the familiar mattress. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rus pats your head, mussing your hair slightly. “didn’ know how.” He admits, looking at you sideways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about, “Hey, so we can get out of this hell hole with your SOUL.” Don’t you guys want to see the surface again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The skeleton’s hand slides down your skull and rests on your shoulder. “ne’er been.” He shrugs and pulls you against him. “‘sides, i like havin’ ya ‘round.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look up at him from your spot against his side, resting a palm against his ribs to pull away enough to do so. You open your mouth to speak and Rus cuts you off with a kiss. You hum and curl your fingers in the intercostal spaces between his ribs, causing him to groan and break the kiss to lean his forehead against yours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“jus’... stay. with us.” He presses another electrifying kiss to your lips. “stay.” His violet eyelight bores into you hopefully, his expression soft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You aren’t sure what to say, finding it hard to say no to the face he’s making at you right now, so you press another kiss to his teeth. His hand reaches up from your shoulder to tangle in your hair and pull you away long enough for him to discard his treat before he pulls you close again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gently release your grip on his ribs and flatten your hand against his rugged sternum as Rus opens his mouth and something warm snakes out to tease your lips. You gasp, allowing him to curl something that very much feels like a tongue into your mouth. You begin to wonder how on earth a skeleton has a tongue before the startling chill of his magic dancing against your tongue silences your thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rus drops his hand from your hair and grips your hips tight with both hands to lift you from your spot and set you gingerly on his lap. His sharp phalanges play with the hem of your sweater, tracing lightly against your bare skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hum quietly, pressing your chest against his and draping your arms around his shoulders with one hand cradling the back of his neck, just above his collar. Heat pools between your legs and your heart hammers in your chest as you get lost in the sparks of his smoky magic. You can't help but think that you may be falling for this skeleton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the thought enters your mind, your chest swells and you see light behind your eyelids. Rus reaches up and grasps your wrists from behind himself, breaking your passionate kiss to help you press that run away little SOUL of yours back into your chest where it began to escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ya got a 'citeble li'l soul, there." He breathes, eyelights dilated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why's it like that?" You ask, breathless yourself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"hmm, tha's a question fer another time." Is all he says, his hands raking down your sides before settling on your waist. "'s gettin' late. y'should get ta bed 'fore i get in trouble." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You let out a deep sigh and lean forward, tucking your head under his chin with a soft tinkle from your collar. "Rus?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can… Can I stay here tonight? Please?" You ask meekly, gently grasping at his collar bones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sucks in a breath through his teeth, jumping slightly beneath you. "'course, kitten." His hands wander down to your rear, giving a cheeky squeeze before standing. The movement causes you to fling your arms around his neck and wrap your legs around his spine with a short yelp. He chuckles in your ear, causing a shiver to travel down your spine. "i gotcha," he says, slowly lowering you onto his mattress and laughing at you when you don't release him as you hit the mattress. He leans over you, one hand on your hip and the other traveling down your thigh. He grips the soft flesh at the fullest part of your thigh, his claws kissing your skin through the fabric of your leggings. "ya c'n leggo of me now, kitten." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You start getting bashful, heat encasing your cheeks as you extricate yourself from him, allowing him to lay beside you on the bed. "Sorry." You murmur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'s okay." He says, lazily waving a hand encased in a light purple hue. The action turns the light off, and you busy yourself detangling a blanket to drape over yourselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You turn on your side to face Papyrus and sigh happily when he turns to do the same. His eye lights illuminate a small portion of his face, casting it in an almost eerie glow. You inch forward and peck one last kiss against his teeth, "Goodnight, Rus."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"g'night, kitten."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Muffet's Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's my birthday tomorrow! 😱</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Morning came and you were awoken by a loud slam and near frantic shouting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>(Y/N), WHERE ARE YOU?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Came from downstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You started and tried to get up, but found yourself tangled up in Rus's limbs. You were about to call out for Sans when the bedroom door burst open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MUTT THE HUMAN IS--" The words died in Sans's metaphorical throat upon seeing you lying there, snuggled up against his brother, his worried face hardened into the familiar scowl you're used to seeing. "AH." He says, composing himself. "THERE YOU ARE. I WAS ONLY TRYING TO GIVE YOU YOUR MORNING THIRTY MINUTE WARNING." He narrows his sockets, gaze lifting minutely to his brother. "DO NOT ALLOW THE MUTT TO MAKE YOU LATE. I DO NOT NEED TWO PEOPLE SLANDERING MY IMAGE."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Noted," you say, voice rough from sleep. You look over your shoulder and see that Rus is still sleeping soundly. "Papyrus. Wake up. I need to get ready." You try to wriggle free to no avail. Rus only holds you tighter. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rus."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widen when Sans sighs dramatically and walks up to the side of the bed. Oh, no. You know that face. "M'lord, wait, please don't--" but it was too late. The skeleton somehow manages to upend the entire mattress, successfully depositing you and your clingy mass of bones to the floor below. The mattress makes a loud "whump" when it's dropped back into place. You groan in pain, feeling a few new bruises blooming where you fell awkwardly onto Rus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"BE READY. YOU ONLY HAVE TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES, NOW." He says, straightening his outfit and sweeping out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least Papyrus is stirring, now. "You awake, now, sleepy-bones?" You feel him nod into the crook of your neck and smile. "Good, cause that hurt."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You've never seen Papyrus move faster than he did in that moment. He has you standing and is looking you over in a flash. "I'm fine, I'm fine, please, I'm okay, Rus!" You laugh, attempting to reassure the towering skeleton checking your every limb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ya sure?" He confirms. When you nod, his face relaxes and breath gushes out of him. "good. ya heard m'lord, go get ready." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets you go with a toothy smooch to the top of your head and you hurry out to shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you step out of the shower, you start to grin ear to ear. Neatly set on top of the toilet seat was your uniform. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely Rus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you conclude. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sans would have hung them on the hook.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It doesn't take much longer for you to get dressed and braid your hair neatly over your shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freshly showered and dressed, you bounce down the stairs to whip up some cereal. You've still got ten minutes to spare before your shift. Perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You're washing your bowl when you feel someone walk up behind you and drape themselves over your shoulders. You take your time finishing the dish and drying your hands before looking up over your shoulder to meet Rus's gaze. "Can I help you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'m takin' ya t' work t'day." He mumbles around the unlit treat in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I'm all set," you say, patting his arm with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His opposing hand reaches into his pocket and returns, holding your leash. You lift your chin so he can clip it on. He stands up fully, stepping away from you, and leads you to the door where you put on your boots and throw on your jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Off to work you go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Muffet and her spiders give you a warm welcome as always and Rus unleashes you to go about your work day with the promise to see you at the end of your shift. You bid him farewell and he blips away. The routine was really nice, you think, as you get to your opening duties.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point, just before Muffet opens her doors, the boss lady herself comes to talk to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you're typically off Wednesdays, but I need you to ask your masters if they could spare you for tomorrow. I have a large shipment coming in and could really use the help, pumpkin." She says, that eerie smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I'll be sure to ask tonight." You assure her before continuing your tasks. The day seems to go by quicker than most, but it could also be due to your skeleton's early appearance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His quiet company helps the night move along and before you realise it, he's clipping his leash to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don’t forget about what we talked about, pumpkin~ ahuhuhu." Muffet reminds you as her shop slips away and your room comes into view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You brace against Rus and catch your breath, looking up at him with a pout. "We literally live not five minutes away. Would it kill you to walk sometimes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"but we walked this mornin'," he says. "'m </span>
  <em>
    <span>bone </span>
  </em>
  <span>tired."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You snicker into your hand and shake your head at him. "You're such a lazy bones."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"th' one 'n only." He agrees, freeing you from your leash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You walk over to your armoire and pick out Rus's old sweater, looking at him before requesting he turn around again. He rolls his eyelights and obliges, allowing you to shed your work clothes and get comfy in the oversized garment. You finish hanging your items and sidle up to Rus and tug on his sleeve. "C'mon, I gotta go do the housework."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a nod, he holds you close and 'ports the two of you into the kitchen. You blink the fog from your brain and laugh at his shenanigans. "I can't believe you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He says nothing, just presses a kiss to your forehead and takes a seat at the bar. It isn't until you start prepping dinner that he talks. "so, what was muff talkin' 'bout?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hum, "I was gonna talk about it over dinner while Sans was home." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"c'n i get a special pass?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You laugh and pause your chopping of veggies. "No, sugar-skull, you cannot." You throw a look over your shoulder and are met with the most pathetic looking pout you've ever seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"thought we 'ad somethin' special, kitten." He sighs dramatically. "ya wound me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You just shake your head and grin, continuing what you're doing until everything is in the oven and all that's left to do is clean house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As always, Sans comes home just as you're serving dinner and you greet him happily. "Welcome home, m'lord."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YES, THANK YOU. AH, PERFECT, MORE SPAGHETTI PIE." He approves, taking his seat. Once he's seated, you take yours as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About halfway through dinner is when you decide to bring up Muffet’s request. "M'lord? May I ask you both a question?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans and Rus both pause their eating, the former motioning for you to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Muffet wanted me to ask if I could work tomorrow, to help her with a large shipment. Would that be alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans's curious face hardens to a neat scowl and he turns his attention back to his dinner. "NEITHER OF US WILL BE AROUND TO MAKE CERTAIN YOU STAY OUT OF TROUBLE." He warns. "ARE YOU READY FOR THE CHALLENGE?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nod and sit up straighter. "Of course, m'lord. I wouldn't be a pet worthy of your malevolence if I wasn't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"VERY WELL. PROVE ME CORRECT IN TRUSTING YOU TO BEHAVE."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yessir," you respond and finish up your meal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When everyone is done eating, you pack up the leftovers in the fridge and wash the rest of the dishes before wiping down all of the countertops and table. When you walk out of the kitchen, you nearly run into Papyrus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hey!" You say, hand over your heart. "What're you doing just lurking like that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"well, ya don' have shoes. or pants. so 'm here to give you a ride."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One look toward the door confirms that you did not have any spares and that </span>
  <em>
    <span>somebody</span>
  </em>
  <span> did teleport you over here before you could get fully clothed. "Right. Well, let's go then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grins and wraps an arm around you, letting you suck in a breath before plunging you into nothingness and appearing beside your bed. He doesn't let go of you right away, causing you to look up at him. "be good t'morrow, kitten." He then leans down and presses a soft spark of a kiss against your lips before slipping away in the void and leaving you alone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooooo, we get to walk ourslelves to and from work next time. Think we will be okay?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Prodigal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hello! https://kalquinn.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You wake to the familiar sound of the door pounding and a shout of "THIRTY MINUTES" before complete silence takes over again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You yawn, stretch and crawl out of bed, making your way to your armoire for your uniform. Your morning routine ensues, but no one meets you when you've finished cleaning up after your breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This really is a test, huh? With one last check around the house, you put on a jacket and make your way to work without incident. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Muffet is ecstatic to see you, in her own somewhat creepy way. She introduces you to her supplier, Grillby, a violet walking flame. He wears a full black ensemble consisting of slacks, a button down shirt and a heavy cloak. He seems to pause when he sees you, before offering a hand for you to shake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unsure if he will burn you or not, you hesitate but ultimately shake the man's hand. It's warm, but not unbearably so. "Pleasure to meet you," you say politely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He only dips his head in response. He doesn't seem to be one to talk. Muffet tells you what you need to do, pointing you in the direction of everything. Your task is simply to unload the boxes that Grillby leaves you with in the back while Muffet takes care of opening duties with her spiders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the two of you are alone, Grillby speaks. His voice reminds you of the flames you fell through. "I know you're a human." He says, smug. "Lot of monsters down here wouldn't know one at first sight.” You watch as what you assume is his mouth splits open, leaving magenta flames to slice through the violet of his face. “Not unless they used to live on the Surface. Or of course, if they </span>
  <em>
    <span>hunt </span>
  </em>
  <span>them for a living." You tear your gaze from his jagged mouth to look into the burnt out charcoal of his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You can’t help it when your body stiffens up, but you force yourself to look at him as he continues.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You've got some mighty fine protection there, human." He points to your collar. "Wonder how you came to befriend human killers, let alone how you got them to claim you like that." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know." You say. "I know they need me to break the barrier." You turn your attention back to the task with shaking hands, but continue. "I want to help, but I'm not sure how I could without them finding out. Or without getting killed." Your movements still and you heave a deep sigh before continuing. "I really want to help. Knowing I'm the last one is…" You shake your head and look back up at the fire elemental. "It's too much for me to sit back like I am."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to help us escape?" He says, you think he's raising a brow at you in suspicion. "No human learns their SOUL is needed and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>volunteers</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't you know what the last SOUL needed is? Kindness." You set aside your now empty box and move on to the next. "Humans can be so evil to their own kind, just for being different. I have no doubt they were downright vicious when it came to you all." You glance back up at Grillby and try fighting the tremble in your voice. "If I have a chance to right that wrong, even just a little, I will." You stand up straighter and fully face your companion.  "I have the chance to set you all free. Why wouldn't I try?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll die." He states simply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You look down at your hands and nod, "I know." You say, voice quiet. "What's one human life in the grand scheme of things?" Your chest aches as you think of your skeletons, how Rus </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked </span>
  </em>
  <span>you to stay. You couldn't do that, though. Not knowing what you know now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You really want to do this?" He asks, still dubious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll get you a map to the queen. She will take care of the rest." He says, turning to retrieve more crates and leaving you in stunned silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When you first fell down here, you were prepared to die. Whether from your injuries or the monsters that chased you, you weren't sure. You had come to terms with that. But the brothers gave you HOPE and a purpose to live. A job and a roof over your head. Food in your stomach. You got to </span>
  <em>
    <span>earn </span>
  </em>
  <span>your keep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But now, you could repay them in the ultimate way. By granting them their freedom. You make it through two more crates while Grillby is gone, a new sense of Determination washing over you. You knew you'd be able to do this. Only you could, after all</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shipment takes a few more hours to finish, allowing you to leave at your usual time. Grillby had said he was going to slip you encrypted parts of the map at a time, to make sure your "masters" didn't catch on. You thank him and bid him and your coworkers farewell before trudging out into the snow. There was still no sign of the brothers to take you home, so you decided to go it alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You clutch at your collar as you unlock the door and hurry inside to get started on dinner and cleaning. You were making burritos tonight. The rice was cooking while you cleaned the upper level and worked your way down. Since you did this daily, the twenty minutes it took to cook was plenty of time to touch up your work from yesterday. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't until you finished rolling and serving the burritos that both brothers appeared in the living room. Papyrus seemed relieved and Sans looked… proud? You considered it a win, either way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WEARING YOUR UNIFORM AROUND THE HOUSE? THAT IS FOR WORK, NOT </span>
  <em>
    <span>DIRTY</span>
  </em>
  <span> WORK." He sniffs in disdain before taking his seat. "GO, CHANGE, BEFORE YOU EAT AND GET IT ANY FILTHIER." Sans waves you off and you set the plates on the table before ducking out to do as you were told.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When you open your door, there's a piece of paper on the floor. Confused, you pick it up and unfold it, revealing a puzzle. Oh. Grillby. The map. Right. You shut your door, kick off your shoes, shrug out of your coat and stuff the paper into the bottom side of your pillowcase. You'd work on it later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After hanging your uniform neatly and getting into lounge clothes, you hurry back into the main house. When you make your way back to the table, you notice that neither brother has touched their food yet. Were they waiting for you? The thought makes your chest warm and you take your seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for waiting for me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"YOU TOOK LONG ENOUGH."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, m'lord."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of you eat your dinner in silence and when Sans finished his burrito he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"WHAT IS THIS CALLED?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A burrito."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"BURRITO? IT IS AN EFFICIENT MEAL, I ENJOYED IT." He says simply, rising from his seat and heading toward his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You’re sure that this is the closest he ever got to a genuine compliment. Your cheeks hurt from smiling. You'd be making burritos more often for him. While you still can, that is. The thought sobers you up and you turn back to your plate, a gentle sigh escaping you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"'s wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus's voice startles you out of your reverie and you jump, looking at him apologetically. "Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking." You say, trying to shrug him off. "I'm okay." You stand and collect the dishes from the table as you settle into your nightly routine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus follows you as you work, eyeing you suspiciously the whole time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pap," you sigh, turning to him in the kitchen after putting away your cleaning supplies. "You're making it hard to focus."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The strange expression on his skull melts into a more mischievous one as he steps right up against you, causing you to step back until your back hits the fridge. He leaned down until he was in your face and spoke in a gravelly tone, "oh, 'm i bein' distractin'?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your face heats up at the sound of him and his proximity. "Mhmm," you eke out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His phalanges hook under your chin and lifts your face so he can get a better look at you. "looks like ya were able ta finish though."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I'm usually in bed by now." You say, faltering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"le's fix that." The kitchen around you fades away and you feel weightless for a moment before you fall gently onto your bed under Papyrus. His elbows rest on the mattress, caging you beneath him. Your legs rest on either side of his hips and you feel impossibly warm in this moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You're silent for a moment, his intense gaze boring into you. When you regain yourself, you reach up and wrap your arms around his ribcage, bunching your hands into the fabric of his jacket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your movement seems to break Rus out of a trance, his teeth coming down to crash against your mouth in a heated kiss. When his teeth nip at your lip, you gasp, and he uses the opportunity to snake his tongue into your mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You can’t help the mewl that escapes you as he deepens the kiss and grinds his hips into you. When he pulls away, you try to follow and he chuckles deeply. “kitten,” he dips his head to bury his face in your neck. “ya still wanna know why yer soul is so ‘citable?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You lean your head to the side to allow him better access to your neck with a barely audible hum. He trails skeleton kisses up your throat before looking at you intensely. His severe face softens as he takes in your features like he’s trying to memorise you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘cause yer our soulmate.” When he leans down again to kiss you, you eagerly meet his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>SOULmates. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That explains so much. Why you feel the way you do around Sans, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> around Rus. Why your SOUL uses any excuse to leap out and be closer with them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You murmur his name against his teeth, causing him to pull away from you with a question on his face. “Let me stay with you tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>“of course, kitten.” Your room gives way to his room and you find yourselves in the same position but on </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed now. “stay with me every night.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I’m working on three fics right now, but i have six more planned. I need help figuring out which one to pick up next when I finish one of the three I’m doing rn. </p>
<p>Help?</p>
<p>Underswap or<br/>Underlust or<br/>Dusttale or<br/>Horrortale or<br/>Undertale? (The sixth one is a continuation of this one)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hold My Head in Your Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next few days after Papyrus’s confession, the word SOULmate lives in your head rent free. Though you were excited by the prospect, the continued arrival of puzzles from Grillby made you increasingly conflicted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Should you be selfish and stay with them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or should you turn yourself in to the Queen and set your SOULmates and all of monster-kind free?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You feel your SOUL telling you what you need to do, especially when you solve the map in an attempt to silence your thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a twisted fate, being the SOULmate to two brothers that happened to be hunting for the last human-you-needed to break the barrier. It was no wonder to you, now, why neither of them made a move to send you to the Queen despite what was at stake. You almost wish they would because honestly…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t want to leave them, either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rus has noticed the way you’ve been acting and has taken to loitering around your work more often. You tried to convince him that nothing was wrong, and that it most </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t about the whole SOULmate thing, but he never seemed to buy it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You eye him from across Muffet’s lounge and let out a little sigh. He was starting to make you nervous. He had almost caught you solving your puzzles on more than one occasion and you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>99%</span>
  </em>
  <span> convinced that he was about to find you out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You vow to spend more time with Sans just to avoid the look Papyrus was giving you now. It was like he was analysing you, looking for even a hair out of place. You were used to his stoic staring, but this? This was so much more intense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look to the spider on your shoulder with a soft smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m great,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you hum in return. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your friend scurries away with a final glance at you, leaving you to finish your end of shift duties.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you’re done, you walk up to Papyrus and tilt your chin up so he can hook you up. Instead of doing just that, though, he pats the stool beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Won’t m’lord get mad if dinner isn’t ready when he gets home?” You ask as you obediently sit next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nah. tol’ ‘im ‘m takin’ ya on a date.” He says, eyeing you with a cheeky grin that you think suits him a lot better than the serious face he’s been shooting you recently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-well,” you stammer, “taking me on a date at my place of work is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so romantic</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You laugh behind your hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“not many places ta take ya.” There’s an unspoken “that are safe” hanging in the air between you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahuhuhu,” Muffet approaches you two, sliding you a hot cocoa and Rus his usual. “Why not take pumpkin to Napstaton’s?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“aw, muff, y’know tha’ place ain’t my style.” He takes a sip of his drink before adding, “‘sides, it’s so far.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it a little unorthodox to date your pet?” She questions while prepping a donut for you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus lifts his glass for another pull of his drink before confidently boasting, “no’ when they’re yer soulmate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire lounge goes silent and all eyes turn to you. You look back at the patrons, withering under the varying looks of shock, pity and malice. When you turn back to Muffet, you notice that her five eyes are flitting between the two of you in shock. You flush heavily under all of the attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wish you could dissolve into the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t seem like Papyrus is done, and when you look up at him, you see an expression that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> like your Rus. His hardened eyes roam the crowd, almost daring anyone to say or do something. He isn’t slouching and, in fact, looks ready to fight someone at a moment’s notice. “who’d’a though’ m’lord an’ me’d share a mate, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most patrons panic under his stare, turning back to whatever they were doing with hushed whispers. Those with previously malicious intent falter and shift their gaze to you. Your shoulders are to your ears and you’re hiding behind your cup of cocoa. The painful heat from the mug helps to ground you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You reach a hand out to tug on Papyrus’s jacket, a silent plea for him to stop whatever he’s trying to accomplish. Hurt shoots through your SOUL when you see that same gaze turn to you and he shrugs you off with a last challenging glare at the patrons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You aren’t that hungry anymore, even when Muffet sets a fresh donut in front of you. You stare at it blankly and silently hope that he’s only acting this way because you’re out in public-even though this is the first time he’s put this scary facade on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was not your Rus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of your “date” is spent in silence. You’re uncomfortable and want to leave, but stay silent. For the first time since you woke up in his bed, you’re scared. You’re relieved when Papyrus pulls out your leash and you eagerly let him clasp it to your collar. “Can we please go for a walk?” You plead in a small voice, avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus is silent, but motions for you to walk outside. You do as you’re told and he walks you quietly through Snowdin. His posture relaxes as you walk, but looking up at him reveals that same stony expression. He slips the loop of your leash around his wrist to light up one of his dog treats, tilting his head back to blow out smoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When there are no monsters around, you decide to ask, “Why did you act like that back there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He eyes you thoughtfully before puffing more smoke out to speak. “though’ maybe some cust’mers were buggin’ ya. been tryin’ ta figure out wha’s got ya wound so tigh’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sigh and watch your breath take form, “okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“was i righ’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” You look away and note something shiny hidden away in a bush near a path that leads to a different part of town. You pause and try to figure out what it is, but Papyrus tugs twice on your leash. You automatically hold your breath before the snow falls away and you’re in your room. He unclips you and turns away, presumably to let you get dressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wonder why he doesn’t blip away like he usually does, but ultimately pick some pajamas out and change. It’s an adorable set that Sans made for you-emerald silk pants with a matching teddy style top, all trimmed with emerald lace. You tell Papyrus you’re done and he turns around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes roam your body in that way that usually sets your body aflame, but the way he had been acting all night caused you to avert your gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“kitten, ya-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to say hi to m’lord if that’s okay with you, Papyrus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You miss the flash of hurt across his face, but he offers his hand and you take it. In a blink, the two of you pop into the living room, where Sans is lounging-</span>
  <em>
    <span>actually lounging</span>
  </em>
  <span>-with a book in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans looks up at the two of you with mild interest, about to open his mouth when you drop Papyrus’s hand, step forward and gesture to the empty space beside him. “May I sit with you, m’lord?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans eyes his brother suspiciously before looking you over and gesturing to the spot at his side without a word. You sit and tuck your legs under yourself, still avoiding Papyrus’s gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT HAPPENED?” Sans asks after a moment. You think he’s talking to his brother until he clears his throat impatiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look up and see that Papyrus left and Sans is staring at you expectantly. “Uh… Papyrus wasn’t acting himself tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quirks a brow bone at you and you sigh, dropping your gaze. You busy your fingers with the lacy hem of your tank top, “He told my whole work, um,” you look back up to meet his unusually calm eyelights, “about us being SOULmates.” You crack a smile when Sans flushes that cute amethyst of his. “He… was acting kind of aggressive, though? He’s never been like that with me when we’ve been out together, but…” You feel your lip tremble and you look away to obscure the tears threatening to fall. You rub a hand over your sternum in an attempt to soothe the ache in your SOUL.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans actually closes his book and sets it on the end table beside him. He reaches out to cup your cheek and turn your face toward him. His phalanges are warm as he wipes a tear away and his touch is more tender than you ever expected him capable of. You find yourself leaning into his hand, taking comfort in the scowl hardening his face when he says, “MY BROTHER IS AN IDIOT.” He spares the upstairs a glance before turning back to you. “I DO NOT KNOW HIS REASONS, BUT IT IS NOT RIGHT TO MAKE YOUR MATE HURT THIS WAY.” He drags his thumb over your cheek and pushes hair out of your face, his expression softening. “YOU MAY SEEK COMFORT IN ME, PET.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You can’t hold back your tears anymore and let out a choked sob, putting a hand over his against your face and gripping his wrist with your free hand. “He… He thought that customers were mis-” you hiccup, “mistreating me and, and, he kinda sorta-” You sob again, looking down and holding onto his arm like a lifeline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Breathe, Dear Heart.” Sans’s soft voice and nickname shock you. You whimper in response and he raises his other hand to rest against your unoccupied cheek. Deliberately, he pulls you forward, turning in his seat so he can put your forehead against his. His sockets are closed and his skull bright amethyst; you can even see the furrow in his brow and stiffness in his posture. He isn’t used to this and his body language tells you as much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a dramatic breath in that you find yourself mimicking, your own eyes closing to focus on your breathing with him. When you calm down, you speak quietly. “He vaguely threatened everyone. He was so… so cold.” Your voice shrinks further, but the way Sans is trying so hard to comfort you has you relaxed. You pull away from him and he lets his hands drop to his lap. You hesitantly reach out to take one of his hands and he grips yours firmly, reassuring in that rigid way of his. You briefly think back to the first time you cried in front of him and are thankful he hasn’t run off, this time. “I don’t know who I went on a “date” with, but it wasn’t my Rus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans hums, looking thoughtful. “I SUPPOSE MUTT WILL NEED ME TO TEACH HIM A LESSON IN PROPER DATING PROTOCOLS.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You laugh humorlessly and nod, “Maybe.” A yawn escapes you and you look away. “Thanks, m’lord. I guess I should be getting to bed, then.” You move to pull your hand out of his, but he only squeezes it tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO. STAY A WHILE WITH ME, LIKE THIS.” He orders. “YOU MAY LEAVE WHEN I HAVE FINISHED MY READING.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smile at him, the way he can’t meet your eyes and how stern he looks. “I’d love to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clears his throat and turns forward, reaching for his book to pick up where he left off, all without letting go of your hand in his lap. He tenses when you rest your head against his shoulder before relaxing and tilting his skull against yours. He smells like earth and wood, making you sigh contentedly as you drift off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least you could always count on him to be himself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Black, I feel like you're so underrated, bb ;^;<br/>Be my friend? uwu https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kalquinn</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. LoVe or love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CHECK THEM END NOTES CAUSE ITS SPICY TIME</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were off today, and coincidentally, so was Sans. You always liked cooking breakfast when he was around to enjoy it with you. </p><p> </p><p>So here you were, standing over some chocolate chip and cinnamon pancakes. You set out three plates and began to serve the food while the last batch of pancakes cooked. You were able to make eggs and toast, too. You noticed that Sans really liked it when you made egg in the hole toast, so you made everyone’s toast that way this morning. You flip the last pancakes onto plates and bring those plates to the table after shutting off the stove. </p><p> </p><p>“Bone appetit, m’lord.”</p><p> </p><p>“THANK Y-” He pauses, fork in hand as he processes what you just said to him. “PET. IT IS FAR TOO EARLY TO DISGRACE ME LIKE THIS.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, m’lord.” You say without an ounce of regret. He grumbles at you, but begins to eat nonetheless. You look toward the empty space beside you and then to the stairs with a sigh before starting in on your own dish. </p><p> </p><p>“YOU WILL MODEL FOR ME TODAY.” Sans says at some point. “I HAVE NEW DESIGNS I SHOULD LIKE TO MAKE.” When you let out an affirmative, he glances at his brother’s vacant seat and cold food. “YOU WILL ALSO TAKE THE MUTT HIS FOOD BEFORE DOING YOUR TASKS.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes m’lord,” you respond with a little hesitance. Last time you tried to bring food up to a monster that had locked himself in his room, it didn’t end well…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> i promise i'll keep you safe from 'ere on out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His words come back to the front of your mind, bolstering your courage. Papyrus would <em> never </em> do anything to hurt you. And neither would Sans. Your eyes raise to meet his eyelights. He raises a brow bone at you and you look away. ...As long as he’s not in a bad mood, that is. </p><p> </p><p>You finish your meal quickly, grabbing up yours and Sans’s empty plates to deposit them in the sink before returning to pick up Rus’s plate. You smile with uncertainty at Sans, who motions for you to go. You nod in response and trek up the stairs, pausing at Rus’s door.</p><p> </p><p>With a deep breath in, you knock. </p><p> </p><p>Silence. You knock again.</p><p> </p><p>“Rus? Are you in there?” You shift your weight from foot to foot. “I brought you breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally you hear shuffling from behind the door. “jus’ leave it on th’ floor.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I…” You trail off, not noticing the footsteps coming from behind you.</p><p> </p><p>“i said leave it. ‘s fine. i know ya don’ wan’ see me. ya don’ gotta force yerself jus’ ‘cause m’lord said so.”</p><p> </p><p>You feel your shoulders slump. “O… okay.” You’re about to kneel down when an arm shoots over your shoulder to smack the door. You can’t help the shriek of mild terror.</p><p> </p><p>“PAPYRUS, DO NOT BE AN IDIOT. OPEN THIS DOOR.” Sans demands. He brings his face close to your ear to whisper, “Sorry For Frightening You, Dear Heart.”</p><p> </p><p>You feel heat rise to your face and a shiver go down your spine at his hot breath in your ear. You can only nod. The door cracks open and you look up at Papyrus anxiously. Did <em> he </em> not want to see <em>you</em>? The thought makes you bite your lip to keep it from trembling. </p><p> </p><p>With his hand still over your shoulder, Sans yanks the door open and shoves you through it before slamming it shut. Papyrus rights you as you tumble in, catching the plate in his free hand. When you turn toward the door in confusion, you see that an amethyst glow encases it and slowly spreads throughout the walls of the room. </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“YOU MAY LEAVE WHEN YOU HAVE MADE UP.” Sans shouts through the door. “I WILL CALL YOU OFF FOR WORK TOMORROW IF I HAVE TO.” He adds before walking off.</p><p> </p><p>Rus suddenly lets go of you and walks over to his bed, leaning against the wall when he takes his seat. He’s avoiding looking at you, choosing instead to pick up his fork and start eating. He freezes when he takes a bite of pancake.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, uh… That’s not syrup?” You scratch the back of your head, looking at one of the pretty coloured walls. “Well, not quite, anyway. I um-I mixed barbecue sauce in because I thought you might like it.” You chance a look up at him and flush under his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>His eyelights waver in their sockets and his expression seems blank. He glances down at his plate, then back up at you. “thank you.” He takes an enormous bite and smiles as he chews it. “i dunno why i never though’ o’ this b’fore.”</p><p> </p><p>You walk forward and sit on the ground about a foot away from his bed, making him sit up as he eats to look at you. “I’m sorry, Rus.” You almost whisper. “I know you’re just trying to look out for me but…” You look down at your hands and weave your fingers together. “I forget that you’re this big scary monster because you’re always so sweet and snuggly.” You look up at him, his carefully guarded expression. “But… I do get why you need to do the things you do. And I don’t mind because,” you press a hand over your sternum, “I <em> know </em>you.” Your eyes follow his plate as it gets set on his bedside table. “And I-” you tangle your fingers in the fabric of your shirt, screw your eyes shut and incline your head. “I love you, Rus.”</p><p> </p><p>Something foreign and familiar all at once grips your SOUL-you feel heavy but end up floating off the floor with a frightened squeak. <em> What the?? </em> Looking down reveals a purple glow over your chest. You look at Rus and your heart leaps into your throat. His right eyelight is glowing bright, the left one gone and when he makes a beckoning motion with his right hand, you float over to him. He hooks your legs over his ilia then wraps one arm around your waist, the other across your back. As soon as you’re secure in his grip, the feeling in your SOUL evaporates. He buries his face in your neck and you wrap your arms around his shoulders, one hand reaching up to pet his skull soothingly.</p><p> </p><p>“i love ya too, (y/n).” His voice sounds husky, his grip tightening almost painfully. “though’ ya were mad at me. i don’ wanna make ya mad, kitten. i never wanna make ya unhappy.” </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s make a code, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“a code?”</p><p> </p><p>You nod against his skull and place a kiss against the side of it. He sinks down onto the mattress and you cross your legs behind him. “So I know you’re just <em> acting </em>tough. That you aren’t upset with me. And that I’m not upset with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“so wha’s the code then?” He pulls away from your neck, finally, and stares deeply into your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay.” You respond, without hesitation. </p><p> </p><p>That lovely violet shimmers in his sockets. “stay.” he repeats. When you nod, he leans in and kisses you tenderly. “stay.” He whispers against your lips, bringing a hand up to tangle in your hair. He pulls away slightly, eyelights lingering on your lips before flicking up to your eyes. “stay.” He breathes.</p><p> </p><p>You uncross your legs from behind him and settle onto your knees so that you can rest your forehead against his without him curling over you so much. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“i love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too.” You breathe. You gasp when his grip on your hair tightens and his mouth crashes against yours fervently. You whine into his mouth when his tongue swipes against your lower lip and you grant him access. His free hand drags across your back to grip your hip harshly. You mewl around his tongue and he growls low in response, the sound sending heat straight to your core.</p><p> </p><p>You unconsciously tighten your legs against his femurs and you feel him grin against you. He tugs your hair to pull you away from him so he can look at you with lidded sockets. One of the fingers on your hip taps you twice, prompting you to instinctively hold your breath. You blink and Rus is on top of you. He disentangles his fingers from your hair and trails his claws painstakingly slow down your neck to your shoulder and then down your ribs until he finds the hem of your sweater. His opposite hand releases your hip to join the other in toying with the hem. </p><p> </p><p>Your heart starts pounding and your breathing hitches with a whimper that makes him look at you with a questioning gaze that’s so <em> soft </em> and <em> sweet </em> that it makes your SOUL sing. His eyelights flick down to your chest with a crooked smile and back up to your face in time to see you nod slightly. </p><p> </p><p>You wanted him. You wanted him <em> so badly. </em></p><p> </p><p>Your curt nod is all the answer he needs before he dips his hands under your sweater to explore your skin as he leans back down and kisses you passionately. You arch your back when he drags his claws up and down your sides and gasp when his thumb sneaks under the band of your bra. He uses that opportunity to snake his tongue into your mouth with a satisfied growl. His hands wander back down your body to slowly press the hem of your sweater up. You follow him when he sits up and breaks away from you to discard the garment. His eyelights roam your form hungrily and you feel something press against your heat. His grin widens when your face turns bright red and your eyes trail downward.</p><p> </p><p>You briefly see a purple glow emanating from his pelvis before he reaches behind your back to fiddle with your bra’s clasp. Your eyes snap up to his face and you laugh softly when his brows draw together in concentration while he struggles with it. You reach behind yourself with one hand and deftly unclasp it, smile widening with mirth at his surprised face.</p><p> </p><p>The surprise fades back into hunger quickly, though, and he’s tearing the thing off of you so he can take you in properly. His fingers trail over the scars littering your torso from the flames you fell through all those weeks ago. He leans in with a reverent expression and starts littering skeletal kisses over each of them before trailing his tongue over your breast. Your gasp melts into a moan when his hand comes up to massage your other breast while his tongue laves over your nipple with a crackle of his magic.  </p><p> </p><p>Your hands grasp his tank top and start to pull it up over his head. He relents, releasing you to finish removing his shirt. You press your hands against his bare ribs and let your fingers dip into the intercostal spaces on either side of his sternum. He groans and shivers at your touch, the sound giving way to a growl as you experimentally grip his ribs and stroke them. You feel all the cracks and scars beneath your palms and when you look up at his face again, his eyelights are bright with lust. His hands grip your hips painfully, causing you to wince and whimper under him.</p><p> </p><p>He <em> really </em>likes the sound of you whimpering. His fingers slide under the band of your leggings and you gasp, looking up at him with doe eyes. He grins and tilts his head, right eye sparking softly. He barely catches it when you eke out:</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Please. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>He growls, tearing your leggings and underwear off in one fluid motion. He then rips your hands off of his ribs by the wrists and pins them on the bed above your head. He adjusts his hold to free up one of his hands and watches you with amusement as you wriggle beneath him. He grabs your chin between his thumb and pointer phalange and you freeze as he moves your head to the side and leans into your exposed neck.</p><p> </p><p>You gasp and shiver when he trails his tongue up your neck, exhaling in your ear with a breathy, “<em> kitten </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rus..” You moan softly as he rakes his phalanges down your side. He nudges your collar up and grazes his sharp teeth against the junction of your neck and shoulder. Your breath catches and stops in anticipation. When his teeth nip you gently, you whimper. He hums and slowly presses his teeth against your skin as his hand moves from your hip to cup your heat. You moan softly, hips bucking up for friction.</p><p> </p><p>Rus laughs softly, pulling away from your neck with a peck of his teeth to your fresh bite. You try to lean up to catch his mouth with your lips, but he pulls away to be just out of reach. Your face falls into a neat pout and he laughs again at your antics before experimentally pressing his fingers into your heat.</p><p> </p><p>“yer already so wet,” he teases, one brow bone raised. His fingers run along your folds until they brush against your clit, making you moan and buck your hips again. He makes slow circles with his fingers until you’re writhing and panting in his grip. “tell me wha’ ya need, kitten.” His fingers delve into you, curling up to brush against your g spot. You try to grind your hips into his hand and he chuckles darkly. </p><p> </p><p>You're surprised that his clawed phalanges don’t hurt until those claws start moving steadily inside you. <em> Oh, </em> you think, eyes fluttering. <em> He’s cushioned them with magic. </em> You moan as the coil in your stomach starts tightening at the feel of buzzing magic on his finger tips hitting you just right.</p><p> </p><p>“‘m waitin’, kitten.” </p><p> </p><p>“Please,” you manage through a moan. He pauses and you huff in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“please wha’?”</p><p> </p><p>“P-please… I need you.” You mewl pathetically. It seems to be the right thing to say because his fingers withdraw from inside you and his other hand releases your wrists so he can remove his jeans. Your eyes widen at the sight of him.</p><p> </p><p>His cock is a brilliant purple shade, the same colour of the magic in his eyes, and <em> long </em>. You aren’t sure you’ll be able to take him all. </p><p> </p><p>“like wha’cha see?” He leans over you, one hand on his glowing phallus, the other hiking a thigh over his hip. When you don’t respond, he pauses. “‘ll go slow.” His face nuzzles into your cheek. “if ya need me ta stop, tell me.” He kisses your cheek, the hand on your thigh coming up to brush hair out of your face. “‘kay?”</p><p> </p><p>You nod, but he pulls away to look at you properly.</p><p> </p><p>“use yer words, kitten.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“still wan’ this?” his thumb brushes your lip and you smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” You say firmly, making him smile.</p><p> </p><p>His mouth catches yours in a slow and deliberate kiss that makes you melt. You feel him run his cock down your slit, coating himself in your slick with the strong crackle of magic. The feeling turns your gasp into a moan, allowing him to deepen the kiss. He slowly presses into you, pausing when you wriggle to allow you to adjust. Your walls are stretching deliciously around him, the pulsing of his magic sending waves of pleasure through you.</p><p> </p><p>You whine when he stops again and he breaks the kiss to look at you. “Don’t stop,” you whimper, pulling him back down to you by his clavicles.</p><p> </p><p>Rus growls, hilting himself within you and making you arch your back. One arm slides under your back to support you as he sets a mild pace. Your hands roam his bones, tracing the cracks and divots, dipping into empty spaces and stroking. </p><p> </p><p>His noises encourage you to let your hands wander to his spine and he freezes. Your hands flinch away from him. “T-too much?”</p><p> </p><p>“no,” he responds. You slowly bring your hands back to his spine, making him groan as you trace the spaces between the vertebrae. When you grasp his spine in your hands, he moans and shudders.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“jus’... jus’ ha-hard to control m’self…” He manages to say, shaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Then don’t.” You whisper.</p><p> </p><p>His head snaps up to look at you in shock. “i-i don’ wan’ ‘urt ya.” He grinds out between his teeth, but you can see his resolve falling.</p><p> </p><p>“Rus,” you moan softly when he starts to thrust agonisingly slowly. “I trust you.”</p><p> </p><p>His skull contorts into an expression you can only describe as animalistic. A growl rips through his chest and his teeth find your neck, just under your collar. His sharpened fangs sink into your flesh and he sets an unforgiving pace, his hips digging into your thighs with every thrust. Your mouth opens in a silent scream and your hands find purchase between the ribs of his back. Rus releases your neck, running his tongue over the fresh wound before scattering bites all over your chest-a stark contrast from the gentle kisses he left there not long ago.</p><p> </p><p>You feel that coil tighten in your belly, whimpers turning into high-pitched moans. You try to stifle them but Rus brings one of your knees up against your chest with a growl. “i wanna hear ya scream, kitten.”</p><p> </p><p>And scream you do. You feel yourself tighten around him, the new position making your orgasm crash over you. Your hands release him and grab at the sheets under you as he helps you ride out the waves of pleasure coursing through you, but he doesn’t slow down. You scream out his name and he growls in response.</p><p> </p><p>“‘m not done with ya yet, kitten.” His eyelights seek you out with a question in his gaze. You give him a weak smile between moans and he grins. His mouth finds your shoulder and he sinks his teeth into you again, but this time feels different.</p><p> </p><p>Lightning shoots through you from the point of contact as a heavy smell of smoke and chalk invade your senses. You vaguely notice his thrusts becoming erratic and don’t realise you’re screaming as another orgasm runs over you. Rus ruts against you a few more times as his magic fills you up, sending a soothing tingle where the lightning in your veins had just been.</p><p> </p><p>You and Rus stare into each other’s eyes for a moment in bliss before he’s ripped violently away from you. The sudden loss of your skeleton makes you let out a confused sob, but you’re much too tired to sit fully up to find out what happened. Sans comes into your line of sight, his left socket is blazing amethyst and he looks equal parts angry and concerned. You think you hear snarling from across the room and watch as Sans’s teeth move, but you don’t hear anything else. You feel your eyes flutter shut, tears still flowing. You just needed… to rest a little…</p><p> </p><p>You hear pounding on the door and almost expect Sans to be yelling out “THIRTY MINUTES!”</p><p> </p><p>Instead he roars, “THEN SHE WILL TELL ME SO WHEN SHE WAKES UP.”</p><p> </p><p>You groan, burying your head into Rus’s chest. You pause when you smell earth and wood and snap your head up to see that you are laying on Sans’s chest. You squeak and scramble into a seated position, wincing when you do so. Wow, you were really sore, what-you flush deeply, remembering what happened with Rus. </p><p> </p><p>“Dear Heart, Are You Okay?” Sans’s voice drops low and his gloved hand reaches out to cup your cheek. “That Mangy Mutt Did Quite A Number On You.” Anger crosses his features and he shoots a glare at the door.</p><p> </p><p>You lean into his touch, nodding. “I’m okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are You Certain? Say The Word And You Shall Never Need To See Him Again.” At your look of utter perplexity, he elaborates. “You Were Screaming. And When I Got To You, You Were Crying. Your Body Is Covered In Bites and Bruises. He Marked You.”</p><p> </p><p>You sputter and look down, realising belatedly that Sans dressed you in one of his shirts and a pair of his lounge pants. “Y-yeah. I. Hn.” You struggle with your words. “Where’s Rus? I want to see him.” You rub a hand over your sternum.</p><p> </p><p>“‘m out here, kitten.” He calls softly from the other side of the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for the confusion m’lord,” You look up at his bewildered face and smile. “May I be excused?”</p><p> </p><p>“I THINK THE THREE OF US NEED TO TALK.” He states, face falling back into his signature scowl. He stands from the bed and starts toward the door.</p><p> </p><p>“About what?” You say, anxious. You move to stand as well, but your legs turn to jelly under your weight and you start to fall.</p><p> </p><p>Sans catches you by the arm effortlessly before sweeping you up into a princess carry. He opens the door and finally answers you. “ABOUT US.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CW: smut ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖), biting, misunderstandings/miscommunication.<br/>Y'all I'm so nervous posting this. It's the first time I've written smut. Be gentle (unlike Rus)( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>Come interact with me and the boys! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kalquinn</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Caught in the Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In which you talk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Sans finally relented and set you down, you made grabby hands at his brother. He was more than happy to gather you up in his arms and sit on the couch with you across his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans, on the other hand, stayed standing. He eyed the two of you critically, “SO.” He starts, pacing the carpet in front of you. “THE MUTT DID </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOT</span>
  </em>
  <span> FORCE HIMSELF ON YOU?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shake your head, eyes following him as he paces. “I, uh,” you flush brightly, “he checked in with me every step of the way.” You try holding Sans’s intense gaze but end up burying your face in Rus’s still bare chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it was consensual, m’lord.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THAT DOES NOT EXPLAIN WHY SHE WAS SCREAMING AS IF SHE WERE BEING MAULED.” You hear his footsteps pause and look up to find him glaring at Rus with his arms crossed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“c’mon m’lord,” you turn your gaze up to Rus’s smug face, “don’ tell me ya wouldn’ li’ ta hear her screamin’ under ya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look back to see Sans with his shoulders to his metaphorical ears and a bright blush across his skull. “TH-THAT IS IRRELEVANT.” He points an accusatory finger at Rus, “YOU MARKED HER, THOUGH, AND I DOUBT YOU SPENT THE TIME EXPLAINING JUST WHAT THAT MEANS.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean the bites?” You sit up a little, though you avert your gaze. “I-uh-I really liked it.” You squeak, feeling Rus’s chuckles against your side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO.” Sans huffs. “YOUR SHOULDER. HE SCENT MARKED YOU.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You finally meet Sans’s gaze and note that he looks agitated and… jealous? “Scent marked me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES. MONSTERS WILL SCENT MARK THEIR MATES AS A WARNING TO OTHER MONSTERS. MUCH LIKE WHAT YOUR COLLAR DOES, BUT MORE… INTIMATE.” He sighs and walks up to the two of you before stepping to the side and falling into the couch against the opposite armrest. He places a hand on your knee, resulting in a warning growl from his brother. “OTHER MONSTERS WILL KNOW THAT YOU ARE PAPYRUS’S MATE BY SCENT ALONE.” When Rus’s growl grows in volume at the extended contact from Sans, he withdraws his hand. “AND AS YOU CAN SEE, THE PROCESS MAKES US A LITTLE… POSSESSIVE OVER YOU.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look into Rus’s seemingly passive face. “So what does that mean for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“tha’ yer </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He growls in your ear, arms tightening around you. Your face heats up and you shudder in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“IT </span>
  <em>
    <span>MEANS</span>
  </em>
  <span> THAT HE IS UNLIKELY TO LEAVE YOU ALONE UNTIL SOME TIME TOMORROW.” His gaze softens before he continues. “HE IS ALSO LIABLE TO START A FIGHT IF SOMEONE EVEN LOOKS RELATIVELY THREATENING TO YOU.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your shoulders slump. You didn’t want to find out what your stony faced Papyrus from last night was capable of in that regard. “So I should probably stay home tomorrow, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THAT IS ENTIRELY UP TO YOU, BUT I FEEL YOU MAY ALREADY KNOW YOUR ANSWER.” When you nod, he leans forward and brushes some hair from your face, ignoring the growl starting low in Rus’s chest. “I WILL NOTIFY MUFFET. BUT, DEAR HEART, I DO NEED TO CLEAR THINGS UP BETWEEN THE THREE OF US.” He scowls at his brother when he tugs you out of arm’s reach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pat Rus’s arm and he relaxes a little, nuzzling his face into your hair. “What things?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT YOU EXPECT OUT OF THIS RELATIONSHIP.” He says simply. “IF… IF YOU PREFER TO BREAK THE BOND BETWEEN THE TWO OF US SO THAT YOU CAN BE WITH MY BROTHER, OR IF YOU PREFER OTHERWISE.” For the first time since you’ve met him, you find nervousness in his features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” You shout, leaning forward to place a hand on his cheek bone. “No. I… I care a lot about the both of you.” Papyrus tries to pull you back again and you shoot him a firm look. “Rus, no, I need to talk to Sans.” When he growls, your expression hardens. “He’s my mate, too, Rus.” He huffs and reluctantly releases you. “Thank you.” You move off of his lap to kneel on the cushion between the brothers. “Why would I want to… to break the bond I have with you?” You look into Sans’s surprised face as he leans into your hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“IT IS NOT COMMON FOR MONSTERS TO SHARE A MATE, DOWN HERE. SIBLINGS ARE NO EXCEPTION.” His voice lowers. “More Often Than Not, A Fight To The Dust Will Break Out Over The Mate In Question.” His eyelights flick to his brother before he leans forward just like he did the night before to rest his forehead against yours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“but m’lord an’ i talked ‘bout it an’ agreed ta let ya decide wha’ y’want. neither of us feels li’ challengin’ th’ other.” Rus grumbles from behind you. You feel his hand creep onto your hip and you let out a soft sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… do I have to choose?” You look deeply into Sans’s eyelights, brows drawn together. “Rus knows I love him.” Sans’s sockets widen at your blatant confession. “And I know it in my SOUL that I-” you place a hand over your chest to keep your excited SOUL at bay, “I love you, too, Sans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gasp when Sans places a gentle hand on the back of your neck and presses a timid kiss against your lips. Magic sparks across your skin, his earthy smell harmonising with Rus’s scent. “No, Dear Heart,” he says, pulling away just enough to speak. “If You Do Not Want To Choose, We Will Not Force You.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your dopey smile turns into a wince when Rus’s fingers press against a fresh bruise. “Rus, that hurts.” Instead of loosening his grip, his arm snakes around your middle to tug you carefully back into his lap. “Excuse me, sugar skull, I was still talking to your brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“talk to ‘im from ‘ere.” He mumbles against your hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You reach your hand over to Sans and he takes it with a moment’s hesitation, scooting closer when you give him a little tug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And We Must Make Sure To Speak To Each Other To Avoid Future Miscommunications.” Rus chuckles but Sans continues before he can speak. “Or If You Find Anything Makes You Uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nod, squeezing his hand. “You’re so much softer than you let on, Sans.” You tell him with a grin, making him blush a bright orchid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns his face away from you hastily. “YOU ARE SORELY MISTAKEN, PET. I AM </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOT</span>
  </em>
  <span> SOFT.” He slips his hand out of yours with a gentleness that betrays his words. “AND YOU WILL CONTINUE TO REFER TO ME AS “M’LORD”. I CARE NOT IF YOU ARE MY MATE.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, m’lord.” You laugh softly, leaning fully against Rus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BESIDES.” He stands and turns back to you. “WE STILL HAVE SEWING TO DO.” His eyelights flit to his brother, who has finally lifted his head from your hair. “I WOULD LIKE TO BORROW HER.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“c’n i watch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ONLY IF YOU STAY OUT OF THE WAY, MUTT.” He glares at Rus with apparent disdain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pat Rus’s arms and he releases you to stand. “Did you need help grabbing anything m’lord?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO, BUT YOU ARE EXCUSED TO MAKE LUNCH.” He huffs, storming up the stairs to his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You and Rus share a look and a laugh before you hold your hand out to him. “Wanna keep me company?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gives you a crooked smile and takes your hand, standing from the couch and pulling your back to his chest so he can drape himself over you. “wha’s fer lunch, kitten?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You start to walk (it’s more of a waddle thanks to Rus) toward the kitchen. “I haven’t decided, maybe m’lord’s favourite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“s’ghetti pie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You snicker, but shake your head. “Burritos.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making lunch goes smoothly despite your skeletal backpack. Whenever you need something not readily available to you, Rus uses his magic to float it over to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“y’know, ya look pretty good in m’lord’s clothes,” he whispers in your ear as you take the rice off the heat, “but i like ya better in mine.” His hands travel down to your bruised hips, giving a gentle squeeze to remind you what happened only a couple hours prior. “‘course, y’look best in absolutely nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You try to ignore how hot your face is while you throw together the burritos. Rus floats the plates over to the table after clicking his teeth in your ear. You squeak and rush over to the table, shaking his hold on you to do so. “Lunch is ready, m’lord!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans stands in the living room with notions in his arms. “AH, GOOD.” He sets everything down on the coffee table and makes his way over to the table. “BURRITOS? DELIGHTFUL.” He sits, looking pleased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy, you two.” You tuck into your meal with a smile and try not to choke on your mouthful of food when Rus hooks an ankle around your chair leg to pull you closer to him. When you swallow, you turn to Sans. “So, possessive </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> clingy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans chuckles, smirking. “OH, EXTREMELY SO. BUT THAT IS MOSTLY JUST THE WAY MUTT IS.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should have seen him while I was cooking.” You tease, sliding your plate closer to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of lunch passes with a new sense of calm and understanding between the three of you. You clean up when everyone is done eating while Sans sets up his sewing machine at the dining table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans keeps Rus occupied with jotting down measurements to use for his pattern drafting. While Sans draws up some new patterns, you curl up in Rus’s lap and watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It comes time to cut fabric, and Sans has you stand so he can drape the pieces over you, making adjustments as necessary. With everything pinned together, he takes the pieces to the dining table to begin sewing. You follow with the little pin tin and sit on the floor beside his chair collecting the pins as he sews. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The comfortable silence that settles over the three of you, Rus at your back and Sans handing you pins, makes you feel absolutely at peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s no place you’d rather be. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've decided that depending on how I'm feeling, I might take a break next week from writing. I might still post though if I feel better by then &lt;3<br/>Come hang out with me? https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kalquinn<br/>I keep forgetting to add this art I made for Chapter 10: https://kalquinn.tumblr.com/post/648214651311652864<br/>And enjoy a meme of Rus that I made: https://kalquinn.tumblr.com/post/648575566860173312/tell-me-to-my-face-that-rus-wouldnt-do-this-ill</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Adrenaline in My Veins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which you... learn a few things</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut marked off with a page break, totally skippable if it isn't your thing.</p><p>Check dem end notes :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You spend the night in Rus’s room when Sans finishes what he wanted for the day. You lay in Rus’s bed, the both of you on your sides and facing the other while you talk idly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands roam your body with lazy intrigue, taking in all the curves and dips of your body and squeezing you gently while his face nuzzles you everywhere he can reach-your head, your neck and your face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You can’t stifle your giggles when you finally ask him, “Why do you keep doing that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He makes a questioning noise in the back of his non-existent throat. “this?” He asks, squishing his face against yours with a contented huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” you reply, laughing softly and wrapping your arms around him the best you can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘s ‘ow monsters kiss. called nuzzlin’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you kiss me already?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His violet pupils find yours and he gives you a smirk. “e’er notice ‘t ain’t th’ same when we aren’ makin’ out?” He leans in to press a toothy kiss to your neck before moving to steal your lips in a brief kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You blush under his gaze and avert your eyes. “Yeah, I get it now. So… you’re giving me skele-smooches?” You look back at him with a bright smile and watch as his eyelights go fuzzy around the edges.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nyeh, sure.” He chuckles at you and nuzzles your face, </span>
  <em>
    <span>purring</span>
  </em>
  <span> when you move your face against his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long does the scent mark last?” You suck in a breath when he grazes his teeth over your shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“couple’a weeks ‘r so.” He watches you hungrily when you subconsciously lick your lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That long?” You try to keep your voice from wavering. One of his hands creeps up Sans’s shirt, the fabric bunching up while he traces shapes over your ribs. His ministrations make you shiver and he grins mischievously at you. “I-is there anything else I need to know about being mates with boss monsters?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His chuckle reverberates in your chest. “so, m’lord tol’ ya ‘bout that, hm?” You nod and blush brightly when his fingers brush over the swell of your breast. He hums, but it comes out more of a growl and he revels in the way you wriggle in his hold. “mmm, well… there’s soul bondin’ and, nyeh heh, our </span>
  <em>
    <span>heats</span>
  </em>
  <span> o’course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your what?” You squeak, face flushing impossibly hotter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus only laughs, slowly easing you on to your back and pressing his body against you. “heat, kitten. ‘appens e’ery six months.” He grins at the way your hands grip the sheets under you. “‘s our bodies tellin us ta,” he leans down for affect, rumbling in your ear, “make babies.” Your arms wedge themselves between you to push against his ribs. “Like-like a dog?!” You squeal. Rus doesn’t budge, only laughs at your attempts to push him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“dunno th’ difference ‘cause there ain’t any boss dogs i know of.” He nips teasingly at your ear before leaning back to look at you. He lifts a hand, brushing hair from your face and swiping his thumb across your lower lip. You whine and his chest rumbles, a smirk gracing his teeth. “lasts two weeks.” He adds, watching your eyes widen in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-two weeks?” He hums an affirmative and you struggle to string together a coherent thought. “What, uh… What happens during your heats?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand moves to grip your chin, effectively holding you in place. “our magic builds n’ we get </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he lowers his face so he’s mere centimeters from yours, “more...</span>
  <em>
    <span> primal</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He growls, nudging your legs apart with his knee. You obediently open your legs, letting him settle between them. He grins at the way you instinctively hook your knees over his ilia. “need’a release tha’ excess magic by,” his voice dips into a low growl that makes heat pool in your core, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>claiming our mate.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shudder runs through you, especially when you feel his free hand slip under the waistband of your borrowed sweats. His phalanges tease your outer lips with a lighter touch than you expected. Your stomach does a little flip when he closes the miniscule distance to kiss you heatedly. He wastes no time slipping his tongue into your mouth while the hand on your chin drops to circle your throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rus swallows your whimper before pulling away to allow you to catch your breath. His grip on your throat is a gentle caress, but he glances down at his hand before looking into your eyes again. “good?” he asks, thumb flicking over your pulse. You shiver and nod, releasing a breathy moan when he curls his fingers to brush against your clit. “use yer words, darlin’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look up at him owlishly and buck your hips for more friction, causing him to chuckle. He doesn’t move his fingers as he awaits your answer. “Yes, Rus, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Your words are cut off when his grip tightens around your throat; you note that it isn’t hard to breathe at all and that he’s merely putting pressure on your pulse points. One of your hands comes up reflexively to wrap around his carpals and he grins, golden fangs winking at you. His phalanges </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> start to circle your clit and you let out a mewl that he swallows with another kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your free hand reaches up to grasp the back of his neck, nails biting into bone, and he growls against your lips. His fingers move from your clit to delve into your dripping cunt, drawing a moan out of you. Rus uses the opportunity to snake his tongue into your mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wriggle beneath him, taking quick breaths in through your nose. The magic coating his phalanges buzzes pleasantly against your walls but still leaves you wanting </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When he breaks away to admire your flushed features, you whimper. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rus,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” you whine, hips bucking. You pout and let out a little huff of frustration when his fingers pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yes, kitten?” He chuckles darkly and grips your neck tighter. His eyelights flit over your pathetic face before he speaks again. “words, kitten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gulp in his grasp and trail your hand from behind his neck down his ribs. When you reach his floating ribs, you yank his pelvis forward with your legs and brush the front of his pants, feeling the zing of magic through the fabric. He grunts at your roughness, a spark of mischief in his sockets. “Please?” Your head feels light from the lack of blood flow and Rus releases his grip on your neck to allow you to recuperate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He straightens from above you, pulling his hand from your sweats to toy with the hem of his own pants. “please what, darlin’?” He asks, tongue swiping across his teeth. He laughs heartily when you bring your hands up to cover your face in embarrassment. “ya c’n do it. i believe in ya.” He winks, pulling his pants down enough to let his cock spring free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widen and you squeak out a barely audible, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>please fuck me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You grab a pillow and bury your flaming face in it, feeling Rus move around between your legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“good girl,” he rumbles at you, inching your sweats from your hips. Eagerly, you lift your hips from the mattress to help, making him chuckle at you. With your pants fully off, he tugs the pillow from your grasp and presses his body against you. You’re hyper aware of his cock pressing against your thigh. He nuzzles your cheek and basks in the way you relax beneath him. “tha’s it,” he moves his hips and reaches a hand down to align himself with you, “relax, darlin’.” He burrows into your neck and you sigh, wrapping your arms around his ribs and ghosting your fingers over his spine. He shivers at your touch and nips at your neck, the head of his cock pressing into you slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Papyrus,” you breathe, eagerly wrapping your legs around him. You lay your head against the mattress and moan at the way his magic tingles and stretches your walls deliciously. His pace is slow and gentle, a complete juxtaposition from a few moments prior and you can’t help but to nuzzle your cheek against his skull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He purrs, pulling his face away from your neck to look at you through hooded sockets. He brushes his knuckles against your cheek, then trails his phalanges down your jaw to hook a finger under your chin and tilt you up for a tender kiss that makes your SOUL swell. Before it can escape, though, Rus places a hand over your sternum and chuckles against your lips. “jeeze-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” You breathe, cupping his face in your palms and tugging him back down for another breathtaking kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe this wasn’t earth shattering sex like this morning had been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“love ya too, darlin’.” He mumbles against your lips, rutting into you deliberately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that didn’t matter when you were making love with your SOULmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wake up naturally the next morning. No banging on the door or numbers being screamed at you, just the sound of your mate snoring behind you. Sleepily, you turn around in Rus’s grasp and come nose to sternum with him. He doesn’t wake, only holds you tighter and tangles his legs with yours. You sigh wistfully and watch his face with a tender expression. He looks so soft, so relaxed, like this. There’s no tension in his posture and the bags under his eyes are much less pronounced than usual. With one last smile, you nuzzle against his sternum and drift back off to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you wake again, it’s to Rus watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> with a tender expression. You smile groggily and mumble out a sleepy, “morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“mornin’, darlin’.” He leans forward and presses his cheek against yours, laughing softly when you nuzzle him back. When he pulls back to look at you, his cheeks are coated in a light dusting of violet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hungry?” He grunts out an affirmative. “Waffles?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>stars</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yes.” You laugh as the two of you stand and get ready for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rus tugs on his usual jeans and blood orange sweater before throwing his duster on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You reclaim your bra and leggings from the pile of clothes closest to the bed and snatch one of his sweaters from the floor, shrugging it on. Once dressed, you meander down into the kitchen and spot the clock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, it’s two in the afternoon.” You watch Rus take a seat at the bar as he lets out a hum. “Think it’s too late in the day for waffles?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“never.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You laugh softly and turn to start gathering your ingredients, humming as you go. You’re measuring them out when Rus speaks again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘t doesn’ get ‘ny </span>
  <em>
    <span>batter</span>
  </em>
  <span>’n this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You snort, his pun taking you by surprise. “That pun was absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>waffle</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sugar skull.” You retort, feeling a buzz of happiness when he snorts in return. “Rus?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yea?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s SOUL bonding like? How’s it happen?” You pause your mixing when you’re met with silence so you can turn to face him. He looks contemplative.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he speaks, you turn back around to finish mixing. “from what i ‘member,” he rests his chin in his hand, “‘nyone c’n form a soul bond. soulmate ‘r no. but soulmates already ‘ave partial bonds.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Partial bond?” You glance over your shoulder with a questioning gaze as you pour out the first waffle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods. “there’s already a bit o’ my an’ m’lord’s magic in yer soul. saw it there when yer soul popped out tha firs’ time.” His free hand taps at his sternum. “fel’ somethin’ in ‘ere kinda… ping? when i laid sockets on ya.” His pupils follow you as you turn around and lean up on the counter next to the fridge. “as fer th’ act of bondin’ though, our souls would resonate t’gether and we’d know </span>
  <em>
    <span>everythin’</span>
  </em>
  <span> abou’ each other.” His gaze falls on the waffle iron. “mem’ries, emotions… i’d even be able ta tell where ya are an’ if yer in trouble withou’ bein’ anywhere near ya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s… a lot.” You murmur, taking all the information in. Your hand flutters to your chest, over your SOUL, and you stare at the tiles of the kitchen floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘s why yer soul’s so ‘citable. wan’s ta bond with mine n’ m’lord’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come yours don’t do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘cause we ‘ave more control over our souls. ya humans aren’ as in touch with ‘em.” He says simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nod and remove the finished waffle from the iron, pouring in another before returning to your spot against the counter. “That makes sense-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You yelp when the front door busts open, the slam following it nearly shakes the house. You notice that Rus was spooked as well and had stood up, but was now encased in amethyst magic and frozen where he stands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans storms into the kitchen, the air thickening with his anger. His right eyelight is extinguished and the left is flaring dangerously with magic. Your heart hammers in your chest and your eyes widen in fear as he shoves your puzzles in your face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>PET.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He spits. “</span>
  <b>W H A T  I S  T H E  M E A N I N G  O F  T H I S ?</b>
  <span>” His voice is more booming than usual, and carries with it a threat that makes your stomach bottom out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gulp, avoiding his gaze. “P-puzzles?” You squeak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I AM NOT AN IDIOT, H U M A N.” Pure panic blooms in your chest. You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> seen him so livid before. Sans throws the papers to the ground, his now free hand shooting toward you. Your startled scream is cut off by his hand gripping your throat. “ARE YOU </span>
  <em>
    <span>INSANE?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He pulls you forward just to slam you into the fridge. “DO YOU </span>
  <em>
    <span>WANT</span>
  </em>
  <span> TO DIE?” He lifts you off your feet and your shaky hands scrabble to claw at his hand. His voice drops low. “B E C A U S E  I  C A N  A R R A N G E  T H A T.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your panic finally gives way to fight or flight as he chokes you in earnest. Your legs start kicking wildly but never seem to make contact with anything. Tears stream down your face as you struggle to gulp in air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>s a n s!</b>
  <span> what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you doing?!” Rus roars from behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans ignores his brother, sockets narrowing at you. “WERE WE JUST SUPPOSED TO WAKE UP ONE DAY AND FIND YOU </span>
  <em>
    <span>GONE?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Your body goes limp in his grasp, but before you can succumb to the darkness, Sans lets up his grip to allow you to breathe. You gasp in lungfuls of air between sobs and vaguely register the floor rising to meet your feet. Sans keeps you standing with your neck pinned against the fridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your chest burns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what’re ya sayin’, sans?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I AM </span>
  <em>
    <span>SAYING</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he snaps at the other skeleton, “THAT OUR </span>
  <em>
    <span>MATE</span>
  </em>
  <span> HERE HAS A DEATH WISH.” He turns back to you, face twisting with emotions you don’t catch. Your legs are shaking. “WHAT EXACTLY WAS YOUR PLAN? TO WALTZ RIGHT THROUGH THE UNDERGROUND AND SAY HI TO THE QUEEN?” You whimper and sniffle, but no words come out. “DID YOU THINK SHE WOULD HAVE </span>
  <em>
    <span>MERCY</span>
  </em>
  <span> ON YOU?” He laughs, but it’s dry and hollow.  “OR DID YOU NOT CARE IF SHE KILLED YOU TO HARVEST YOUR SOUL?” He slowly releases you, his magic draining from his socket and posture slumping. “You Accepted Our Bonds Even Though This Was Your Plan?” He gestures down at the papers strewn across the tile. The smell of burning waffle permeates the air. “Do You Understand The Pain Of Losing A SOULmate? What It Can Do To A Monster? Do You Care?” His face contorts into a bitter look of betrayal and he needs to turn away from you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘s that true, (y/n)?” When had Rus walked over? You stare up at him over Sans’s shoulder, eyes wide and expression baleful. He scoffs when you remain silent. “never thought a kindness soul’d be capable of somethin’ so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cruel</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, wait, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.” Sans snaps, causing you to clamp your mouth shut. He spares you one last heart-wrenching look and walks sullenly out of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your chest starts to ache and you look up at Rus, stepping forward and reaching for him. He steps back, out of your reach. “Rus…” You rub a hand over your sternum when pain shoots through your SOUL. “I don’t want to see you all trapped down here when I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> something about it-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He holds up a hand, cutting you off. He fixes you with a devastated expression and turns his back on you to walk out. You let out a sob and he pauses in the doorway, head turning slightly toward you. He murmurs a single, broken word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then blips out of the kitchen, leaving you to finally collapse on the floor of the kitchen and cry freely. The word was equal parts pleading and reassuring. What was Sans doing in your room? Would he ever forgive you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would he want to break your bond?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pain sears through your SOUL at the thought, choking your sobs and causing you to cry out in pain. You had already been tearing yourself up over whether or not you’d go through with your half-baked plan to turn yourself over to the queen. The more you fall in love with these two, though…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The less you wanted to leave them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pull yourself together and gather the papers from the floor before standing and unplugging the waffle iron. You remove the charred waffle and toss it into the trash along with your puzzles. You barely finish covering and placing the leftover batter in the fridge when there’s a knock at the door. You plan on ignoring it so one of the skeletons can answer it and continue with your cleaning. When the knocking gets more persistent, though, you sigh and make your way to the door, opening it a crack. “How may I help… you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a monster you’ve never seen before standing on the porch. She’s got blue scales, a long white lab coat, jeans tucked into knee high mulberry boots and long gloves to match. Her teeth are sharp and yellowed, and on either side of her head where her ears should be are spiked fins. Her eyes are hidden behind glasses with swirls on the lenses and her hair is pulled back in a lazy ponytail. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>exist.” She breathes, grin widening maniacally. She leans forward to </span>
  <em>
    <span>sniff</span>
  </em>
  <span> you and you back pedal into the house. “That’s curious.” She giggles. “I saw you on my surveillance cameras with Papyrus the other day and I thought to myself… There’s no way he could get away with keeping a </span>
  <em>
    <span>human </span>
  </em>
  <span>as a pet when his brother is captain of the Royal Guard.” She steps into the house and grabs your upper arm with a bruising force. “But I see now that you’re more than that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before you can react, she yanks you out the door and slams it closed behind you. You shudder and yelp at the cold biting through Rus’s sweater and snow freezing your bare feet. This monster watches you shiver and clatter your teeth together with a raised brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! How silly of me! Humans are susceptible to the cold!” She then hefts you over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and starts walking you away from the house toward what you recall must be Waterfall. That’s the direction of the Queen! After a few panicked moments, you gain your wits about you and breathe deep before screaming as loud as you can:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>SANS!!! PAPYRUS!!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You know they’re both upset with you, but you hold onto Hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Keep it down, squirt!” You scream for them again and she prods your side. “I said be quiet!” She hisses as a surge of electricity, not unlike a taser, shoots through you. You feel your body go limp, unable to even hold your head up anymore. “That’s better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pap..y...rus…” You manage in a small whine. He promised to protect you. He said he’d keep you safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still told you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freezing cold gives way to temperate humidity by the time you regain control of your body. You look around to find rock formations surrounding you. You weakly hit the monster’s back, “p-please, let me go back. I don’t-I don’t wanna go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a familiar charge in the air that has you scrambling to look over your shoulder with a gasp. The monster stops in her tracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“let her go, ‘dyne.” You could cry-he came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re crazy if you think I’m going to just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“do ya not smell me on ‘er? ya miss the collar ‘round her neck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I could just experiment on her-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>p u t  m y  m a t e  d o w n.</b>
  <span>” Papyrus’s voice comes out in a cold snarl that makes the hair on the back of your neck stand on end. Your captor doesn’t flinch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could come up with a way where she doesn’t have to die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both you and Papyrus suck in a sharp breath. You’re the first to break the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I can! The last human never made it past Papyrus, so I’ve only ever been able to experiment on SOULs. Imagine what I could do with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>living</span>
  </em>
  <span> specimen!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You try to ignore the insinuation of Rus killing the last human. “Put me down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you can run to your mate? I don’t think so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want to see him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Dyne slides you down her front, turning you with a firm arm around your middle. With your feet firmly on the ground, you look at Rus. You freeze, tensing up when you see his empty sockets glaring toward you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rus takes in your fear. “i tol’ ya ta </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, kitten.” He growls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You reluctantly relax and nod-he’s only acting the part. “I’m sorry.” You glance up at Undyne’s manic grin before turning back to him. “Please, Rus, let her do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This shocks him enough for his eyelights to return, snapping to you. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let her experiment on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fufufufu, how curious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>shut up, ‘dyne.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His pupils stay firmly on you. “ya really are insane, aren’cha, kitten? ya sure ya wanna do this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ARE YOU </span>
  </em>
  <span>INSANE</span>
  <em>
    <span>?” He pulls you forward just to slam you into the fridge. “DO YOU </span>
  </em>
  <span>WANT </span>
  <em>
    <span>TO DIE?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shudder at the memory of Sans’s anger. You meet Papyrus’s gaze and nod firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“words, darlin’.” His nonchalance soothes you and you smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rus’s right eyelight blazes and you feel that heaviness in your SOUL from when he lifted you with his magic yesterday. A crackling buzz sounds in your ear at the same time. “I can always kill her and harvest her SOUL instead.” You tense all over again and see arcs of electricity in your periphery. ‘Dyne leans over you menacingly. “Put her down, Paps, fufufu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your fight or flight kicks in and you throw your head back, connecting with her chin. Her teeth clack together and her grip on you loosens just enough for you to bring your elbow back and nail her in the diaphragm. Your captor makes a strangled noise, grip falling from you completely to double over and clutch at her stomach. That heavy tugging sensation in your chest resumes and you fly forward into Rus’s arms with a squeal. You let out a shocked yelp when a wall of bones shoots up from the ground between you and ‘Dyne. Your knuckles are white from how tight you grip at Rus’s duster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rus leans down to coo in your ear. “‘s alright, darlin’, i gotcha.” He lifts his head to regard the recovering monster. “th’ only way yer gonna experiment on ‘er is if ‘m there, ‘dyne.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That can be arranged,” she coughs, “she’s feisty. I like her.” The bones between you slowly dissipate into dust. “And yet no malice or ill-intent. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>curious</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She laughs that strange laugh of hers as she straightens back up. “Now, shall we begin?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CW: smut, choking (sexy and threatening), kidnapping</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: kidnapping, burns, injuries</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>